The Past Comes Back
by Disneyfan10
Summary: When a past comes back for a feisty news girl, it turns her life around for worst, and Feister is scared that this past, will ruin her future. Meanwhile, while comforting Feister in this whole mess, Mush slowly starts to realize that spark a has been there all along. (Sequel to A Girl Newsie) (One year before the strike)
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Night

Chapter 1 A Normal Night

July 1898

It was early July, and life was just life for Feister; it had been eight years and one month since Jack, Race and Specs brought her back to The Lodging House, and even though the boys were all loud, crazy, and weird, she didn't care since she was only louder, crazier, and weirder.

"Albert!" Race yelled, while chasing the red head around the bunk room. "Get yer bum back here with my cigar."

"I don't have it." Albert tossed the cigar to Feister, who caught it and started running in the opposite direction.

"Feister!" Race yelled, chasing the small girl, who climbed up onto Finch's bunk. Race did the same, but by the time he had climbed up Feister had jumped onto Kid Blink's bunk and tossed the cigar back down to Albert.

"I's thought yer name was Racetrack not slowpoke," she teased. Race scowled at her as she stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes and went after Albert. Feister laughed before climbing down. As soon as her feet hit the floor she heard, "You'es better be careful, next time ya won't be so lucky.

She rolled her eyes. "Looks like ya really do have mush for brains," she teased.

"She got ya good," Kid Blink laughed. Just then a pillow whack both his and Mush's face. "Oh it is on." both boys grabbed a pillow and the three of them started a pillow fight.

"Elmer get back here," a blind Specs yelled, trying to find his way around the bunk room without bumping into anything. Elmer had stolen his glasses (again) and was now running around with them in hand. Little Romeo was talking about the girl of the day to Buttons, and Sniper who had heard it all before. But they weren't going to rain on Romeo's day, after all the girl did kiss him on the cheek and Romeo looked like he was in a dream. Then again they didn't call him 'Romeo' for nothing.

While that was going on Finch was sorting through his shooters, while telling Crutchie how to tell if a shooter is bad or good without using it. Jojo, Henry, Tommy boy, Ike and Mike were playing cards. Feister, Blink and Mush were still having their pillow fight, until both boys whacked her so hard the she fell onto Jojo's bed, taking the opportunity they dropped their pillows and started to tickle her. It was a well known fact that Feister was very, very ticklish.

Race was still chasing Albert. Elmer was now hiding under one of the bunks, while Specs bumped into the wall and fell onto the floor. And as usual Jack was drawing. He was up in his bunk drawing the chaotic bunk room. Sure it got crazy, and maybe a little out of hand, but that was one of the things Jack loves most about the Lodge, while there was the usual antics and jokes, it was done differently everyday.

While Jack would usually be up on the roof on a night like this, he thought it would be best if he stayed in the night, just in case anything got out of hand. And he was right. By the time Jack finished drawing, Race had tackled Albert to the ground, while a spec-less Specs was walking around the room and tripped over the two boys.

When Elmer crawled out of his hiding spot Blink accidentally stepped on him, just as Feister tried to kick Blink away. Everything happened so fast the next thing they knew was that Blink was on the floor with Elmer and Mush had tripped and fallen on top of Feister, who was looking a little pink.

As for the others, Mike tried to claim that Ike cheated, and the two were now on the ground as well. Henry, Jojo, and Tommy boy were now pulling them apart. Or at least they tried. Finch, Crutchie, Buttons, Sniper and Romeo were relatively calm and just watch the chaos from where they sat.

Putting the paper and pencil under his pillow Jack climbed down from his bunk. He walked over to the middle of the room and picked Race off of Albert. He dragged and sat Race back on his own bunk bed, and gave him a look that made him stay in his seat. Then he went over to pull Ike and Mike apart. He sat Ike on an empty bunk next to his bed and dragged Mike back to his own, leaving three bunks in between them. Sure it was on the same side of the room, but at least Jack could keep an eye on one for the night.

Then he helped Kid Blink up and then they both helped Elmer out from under the bed. Jack then snatched the glasses from Elmer. Mush had gotten off of Feister, who looked a little red, but for the most part she was fine. Jack nodded then he went back over to Specs just as Albert helped him back up. He handed Specs his glasses back and snatched the cigar from Albert, stuffing it in his pocket.

Seeing that everyone had calmed down, Jack had a small smile. Though it's only been a year since he took over for Wolf, he thought he was doing a good job so far. Looking at the clock it was past ten. He then sent everyone to bed; no one argued and went back to their bunks.

Except one.

"Hey Feisty, you ok?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she bit her lip looking around the room before looking back at Jack and asked, "Is it ok if I's stay in here tonight?" When Feister first came to the Lodge she used to sleep in the bunk room with all the boys, but as time went by she got older and started needing more privacy; so Kloppman converted the storage closet into a room for her. At first Feister didn't use it too much, but with in a few months she started sleeping in it. But sometimes she like to stay with all the boys, such as tonight.

"You'es can stay in the bunk room anytime ya like, remember?" She smiled and headed to her old bunk that she used to share with Wisp and then climbed up to the top. Wisp had been at the Lodge for who knows how long, but shortly after she came along he moved on from the Newsie life. After a month or two Romeo came a long and the two of them bunked till she was ten. Seeing that everyone was in bed Jack went over and turned off the lights before heading back to his own bed.

"Hey Feisty," a voice whispered.

Feister looked over to her right and saw Mush looking at her with concern. "Yeah?" she whispered back while turning on her side.

"You'es ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey Lovebirds." Jojo yelled, while banging on the side of the upper bunk. Actually Jojo was trying to get Mush to shut up. How he ended up being bunk mates with Mush was beyond him. "Put a lid on it an' go ta sleep!"

"You'es put a lid on it," Elmer yelled from across the room.

"Aw shut it!" Race yelled while whacking Elmer. "You'es been in a bad mood all day!"

"I's ain't in a bad mood you'es in a bad mood," Elmer shot back. A few of the others started yelling for the other to shut up but then Jack said, "All of ya go ta sleep or I'll soak ya." this made them shut up and they all went to sleep. Mush and Feister looked at each other and had to muffle their laughter because when they were younger they would always talk quietly and they soon figured out that it would get on the other boys nerves so, they did it to get a laugh. But they didn't mean to do it this time, it just happened.

"Mush brains! Feister! Shut it fore I soak ya!" Jack yelled. Though Jack was on the opposite side and a few bunks down from Mush and Feister, he knew those two couldn't keep quiet to save their lives. Mush and Feister looked at each other while laughing, which earned them another round of "Shut ups" from the boys.

Feister knew very well that if she didn't stop laughing she would get soaked; so she pulled the blankets over her head. From under the covers she heard, who she guessed was Mush pull his blankets over his head. She started to laugh quietly to herself since pretty much everyone at the Lodge (including herself) acted like a bunch of little kids when they're all supposed to be machure teenagers. But then again since when have they ever been As she was thinking this Feister had forgotten how crazy it got at night, but she loves it.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So this fic is a sequel to A Girl Newsie. All Newsies characters belong to Disney, except any oc characters, which are mine. Quick reminder that I'm Fandisney on Pinterest; I made fun facts for AGN (A Girl Newsie) go check out the story board; I'll also be posting the fun facts after each chapter. Fun facts for PCB (Past Comes Back) will be coming out after this story on Pinterest. All characters are based off of Newsies the live broadway movie. As usual all chapters are pre written, updates are every Mon, Wed, and Friday. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Headlines

Chapter 2 Headlines

The next morning everyone was surprisingly calm. Jack guessed that most of the boys were just tired from staying up too late. So with that being said they went about their day. Race got, or more like somehow stole his cigar back, the twins made up and everyone else was their usual selves. Except one. Feister had forgotten she slept in the bunk room. So when she rolled out of bed, she tumbled onto the ground and let's just say that Romeo broke her fall. She landed on the ground with a thud, and the two younger Newsies let out an 'ow'

"What?" a sleepy Jojo asked, who popped up at the sudden thud. When he looked down he saw Romeo on the ground laying on his stomach, with Feister on top. He quickly got out of bed and helped them up. "You two ok?" he asked.

"I think so." Romeo rubbed his back and rolled his neck.

"Yeah, thanks Jojo," Feister added while checking herself over for any bruises. "An' sorry bout that Rome." she nudged the younger boy's shoulder.

"Next time give me a warning." Romeo nudged back before walking off to get ready for the day.

"Hey you'es ok?" Mush asked as he hopped down from his bunk. He barely missed hitting the very messy night stand and landed with ease while waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured.

"Ok what's wrong?" Mush asked. He knew when there was something going on with Feister. Even if she said nothing was wrong, he knew when something was up with her. He would always get this weird feeling that she wasn't telling the whole story. It was the look in her eyes that was the big give away.

"Nothin'!" she replied loudly. "I's just forgot I's was in a bunk, that's all. It ain't like that's never happened before." The look on Feister's face was the one she wore when she was trying to hide something. Now Mush knew for a fact something was up. He then started to scan her over for a clue. "Don't do that." Feister crossed her arms.

"Do what?" He asked playing dumb.

"Look I's told ya everything's fine, alright? So just drop it," she said the last part quietly. Which was a bit of a shock to Mush since she'd always yell. Maybe she was still tired.

"Imma…" Jojo began. It was obvious that they forgot he was still standing there, and Jojo felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he should've stopped them or walk away. Luckily Jack saved the day when he told everyone to get a move on. And with that they were all off to the Distribution center. After stopping for some breakfast from the nuns they made their way to the gate, where they waited for the headline to be put up.

"How long does it take ta put up a stinking headline?" Buttons complained.

"I's dunno," Sniper shrugged. "How long does it take ya tah get rid of yer fleas." It was a well known fact that Buttons got fleas faster than you can say 'papes'.

"Hey here it comes!" Finch yelled. All the Newsies scrambled to the gate as they watched the man at the chalk board write it. When he finished he stepped out of the way so the Newsies, and all of Lower Manhattan could see.

 _"Cory Johnson found dead"_

"Who's Cory Johnson?" Romeo asked, looking around for answers.

"It's an old story fore you came," Race explained while taking his cigar out and held it in between his fingers. "Somethin' bout 'im going crazy after his son ran away an' his wife dyin' a year after. He had a daughter who he treated badly after that. I's think he abandoned 'er for his new wife. Some say she's still alive, others say she's dead. Anyways he did somethings an'...let's say they's wasn't good. At least I's think that's the story. I's dunno, it's seven, maybe eight years old."

"Sounds like a good headline ta me," Elmer said with a smile.

"Yeah, but good or bad ya still can't sell a pape ta save yer life," Mike joked, earning a slap upside the head from Elmer. While that was going on Feister was still looking up at the headline. She looked pale, almost as if she'd seen a ghost. The headline written in chalk was screaming at her, if that made any sense. "Feister?" said girl jumped at the sound of her name. When she turned around she saw Race and pretty much all her brothers looking at her with concern.

"Whaddya bums lookin' at?" she snapped, crossing her arms. The boys all glanced at one another. Then all their eyes turned to Mush. If something was bugging Feister, Mush was the one to go to. Mush sighed, seeing the signs from the others to find out what was going on. Just as he was about to ask when-

"Well, well, well lookie what we have here Morris," Oscar taunted as he and Morris walked up to the gate.

"How bout you'es an' yer brother go back ta the sewer you'es crawled out of," Feister snapped.

"Aren't we extra feisty today." Morris leaned closer to the gate, looking her dead in the eyes. Feister was about to say something else, but then she felt two hands on her shoulders, and slightly pulled her back. She glanced up and saw Mush was the one stopping her and gave her a look to be quiet. She huffed and crossed her arms. As soon as the Delanceys unlocked and left the gate, Feister swatted Mush's hands off her shoulders, and glared at him.

"C'mon, let's get the papes while they's still hot," Crutchie said, before walking into the Distribution center. After getting the papers they all headed out for another day. As they walked to their selling spot Feister seemed a little off. While Mush wanted to ask what was up, he wanted to live. He just hoped it would blow over. But, it didn't While they were selling Feister was still acting a little weird, and looked a little on edge.

"Hey."

Feister once again jumped at the sudden sound. "It's just you." she sighed in relief once she saw who it was. Mush raised an eyebrow. "You'es know what I's mean. I's thought you were someone else."

"Someone else?" Mush questioned.

"Anyways," she shouted. Feister wasn't in the mood to talk about this. So, thinking quickly she then said, "I's got one more pape left, you?"

"Got a few more left then we can head ta lunch."

"Well why are you'es standing around for, huh? Hurry up an' finish, I's gettin' hungry." Feister whacked Mush with her last paper, sending him back to his spot, which was a few feet away from her. He smiled and went back to finish up. She then sighed to herself because well...the day's headline was screaming in her face as she looked at her last paper. There was also the little crush problem, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. At the moment her mind was on the headline.

Feister ended up selling her paper after a few minutes before sitting on the curb to wait for Mush to finish up. She didn't have to wait very long because after a few minutes Mush took a seat next to her with his last paper in hand. "Man, this headline is sellin' like hotcakes," he said happily as he opened the paper up. Feister only gave a small nod.

"How much do ya know bout the..." she gestured to the paper. Mush was about to open his mouth when she cut him off, "An' don't say it's a seller, or that ya wished ya bought more papes."

Mush laughed and rolled his eyes. How Feister knows him so well is beyond him. "Well, like Race said, it's bout eight years old, an' fore we's both came along it was a real hot headline, people ate this stuff up. They's said that ole Johnson has a daughter, an' rumor has it she's still alive, others say she's dead an' wants revenge."

"What do you'es think?" she asked quietly.

Mush shrugged. "It can go either way."

"Do ya think she's dead or alive?" Feister didn't know why she was asking Mush a dumb question like that, but something inside her was dying to know what he thought.

"If ya ask me, I think she's dead. It's been eight years an' I's think she was only six," he replied. "Why do you'es care?"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok, first off, who caught the Easter Egg to A Girl Newsie? Trust me, it's in here. For those who can't find it, I'll tell you at the end of the next chapter in the author's note. Idk what else to tell you without giving away too much, other than that I'm excited for you guys to read this fic. Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review.** **What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading. AGN fact #1 The original draft for AGN was for the 1992 movie.**


	3. Chapter 3 Returned

Chapter 3 Returned

"You'es has two legs that work fine, so why don't ya use 'em."

"The view's better up here," Feister replied. She was currently on Mush's back as the rest of the group walked back to The Lodging House. They had gone to the park after a long day's work and well...let's just say it was a fun, and very crazy time. As they were walking back they talked about stuff like better ways to improve the headline, selling spots, and some of the boys talked about girls they met while selling.

Feister rolled her eyes. while she loves the boys more than anything she doesn't really like it when they talk about girls. It's the one thing she's left out of. While she knows that she can tell them about a boy she likes, she knew very well that they'd figure out who the boy is and her life would be over. Plus, she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Mush. Besides, Mush wouldn't go for a girl like her, and she knew that.

Anyways, they got back to the Lodge they were all laughing and having a good time. But when they walked through the door they saw a boy, who they didn't recognized, making them come to a stop. Feister hopped off of Mush's back and stared at the stranger as well.

"Who's this?" Jack asked. He had walked up to the front of the group to face the stranger. He looked about sixteen, had dark hair, blue eyes, light beige skin, and definitely taller than Jack.

"I'm William Johnson," he replied. "And I'm looking for my sister."

"Johnson?" Race asked while stepping up next to Jack. "Ya mean that crazy man who made the headlines? Yer his son?" he asked in disbelief. The other Newsies all looked at each other in complete shock. They all knew the story of old man Johnson, and what he did, they never thought they'd meet a Johnson.

William nodded. "When you put it like that it just sounds harsh. But, that's not the point, the point is that I'm looking for my sister, Clare. Black hair, brown eyes, fourteen years old, small for her age."

Feister, (who was standing in the back) felt her heart pounding out of her chest and felt her whole body go numb. This couldn't be happening...right? But it was happening right in front of her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, she hoped that this was a bad dream.

"Feister?" Mush whispered, making her jump. "You'es ok? Ya look like a seen a ghost."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." But truth was she wasn't. This couldn't be happening, could it? It had to be a dream, right? She hoped it was a dream.

"I's can assure you there ain't no goils here, in case ya didn't notice this is a Newsboys Lodging House," Jack replied. He didn't know who William was, but if the girl he was looking for was Feister than let's just say that it wouldn't end well.

William nodded, before walking out the door. While the other boys made eye contact with the visitor, Feister kept her head down, and pulled her cap down as well. As he was walking out William noticed the one of the boys was acting differently. "Can I talk to you? Outside?" he asked.

Feister wasn't sure what to do. She glanced back at the others, who looked ready to soak William at any second. "Me?" she managed to get out, while making her voice go a tad deeper, just to be on the safe side.

"Yes. You look like the kind of person who knows the streets, maybe you can point me in the right direction."

"Fine, but don't ask for help again," she snapped before walking out the door. She just wanted to get this over with. As she walked out she could feel the boys confused stares.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this is so short, I promise the next one is a bit longer. Oh, and the Easter egg to AGN was Feister falling out of the bunk and landing on Romeo. If you remember at the end of C - 3 Advice, she jumps out of Mush's bunk and almost lands on Jojo, and Romeo said that he's been there before.** **Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review. What did you think?** **Anyways thanks for reading.**

 **AGN Fun Fact #2 I started writing AGN on October 31st 2017 at my best friend's house.**


	4. Chapter 4 Brother(s)

Chapter 4 Brother(s)

Once outside Feister leaned up against the Lodge with her arms crossed. "So whaddya want, I's haven't got all day," she snapped, making sure her voice was still at a low pitch. She didn't know why she agreed to do this. But something inside her said to do it.

"I think you know." William crossed his arms as well.

"No I's don't know." she took a step closer to him and stared straight into his eyes.

"C'mon, Claire I know it's you." William was sure that this Newsie was his sister posing as a boy. The "boy" was a lot smaller than all the others and was looking at him weirdly.

"Look," Feister snapped. "I's dunno who you'es are or where yer from, but my name ain't Claire, it's Feister."

"No, yer Claire, ma sistah," He replied mimicking her accent.

"An' what makes ya think I's yer long lost sistah? Or some goil?" She asked with her thick New York accent, but she was still loud and clear.

"Cause of this." He snatched her cap off, making her braids fall. "Nice to see you again, Claire." he said with a happy smile.

Feister snatched her cap back and put it on. "How'd ya know it was me?" she crossed her arms, glaring at her so called brother. To her, he still looked somewhat the same. He still had his messy dark brown hair and blue eyes; he finally grew into those long legs and was a little more built. In fact, to Feister William (or Will, for short) looked a lot like their Father.

"The scar on the back of your neck." he gestured to her. "Remember when you were four-"

"Funny," she cut him off. "I's also remember when I's was four you'es left us, without a note or nothin'," she said, a bit too loud, making the boys go out to see what was going on. At that point Feister didn't care, old anger, sadness, and betrayal came bubbling back. "You'es left us! We's looked for months, but ya never came back. I's thought I did somethin' ta make ya leave, an' then mom dies; dad goes down the wrong path. He often took it out on me. Then one night he brings back some goil, who was a _monster_. An' then he left me in that dumb old apartment when I's was only six!. I's was on my own for weeks tryin' ta make a livin' for myself an' then some thug jumps me, an' starts ta soak me." She paused, and looked over and saw all her brothers, staring, with wide eyes, and mouths open. Even Mush, who knew almost everything about her, didn't know that much. "Jack, Race, an' Specs were there. They's helped me, an' brought me back here, ta my real family." Feister was furious. What made Will think that after all these years he could just pop out of nowhere after he left.

"Claire," Will sighed. "They're not your family, I am. I'm your real brother."

At this point Feister lost all control and flat out yelled for the whole city to hear. "My brudda? Yer not my brudda. They are." she pointed to her boys. "Were you'es there after I got jumpped by some thug? Were you'es there ta wake me up from a nightmare? An' were you'es there ta put me back together after everything I's been through?"

Will didn't answer, instead he stood there, looking into Claire's eyes, that looked hurt. But he pushed that aside and got a good look at her. The last time he saw her she was a little four yr. old girl, now she was a fourteen yr old. To Will Claire didn't change a bit, she still had her long, black hair, that always seemed to be in those two braids, her big brown eyes were just as he remember, but this time they had a lot of fire inside, instead of being empty.

She had obviously gotten taller, and her medium beige skin had a very light tan to it, her face and some parts of her arms had dirt smudges; her hands were ink stained, and she looked a bit stronger, like she could take down someone twice her size. The only big difference was that for some reason she was in boy's clothes.

"That's what I's thought," she said firmly, seeing that her 'brother' wasn't saying anything.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me after all these years."

"Happy? You'es thought I'd be happy? Did you'es really think I's would wanna see you'es after ten, freakin', years?" Feister was shocked, she wasn't sure if she was shocked over the fact that her so called brother had popped out of nowhere, or that he thought that he was still her brother.

"We're family, so I guess that's a yes." He didn't know what happened in the years he was gone, but whatever did it sure made her look a little intimidating. "I came back to make things right again."

"If you'es think yer gonna take me away from my bruddas, _my real bruddas_ , than yer dumber than a Delancey!"

"Now that's an insult ta the Delanceys," Race whispered, a few of the boys agreed, while the others were just shocked that Feister had just spilled out her whole story.

"You listen ta me William Johnson an' you listen good, you'es better stay away from me an' my bruddas or yer face is gonna meet my fist." With that being said Feister stormed off, pushing past her real brothers, up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door so hard and loud that it could be heard from Brooklyn.

She then started to pace back and fourth as she rambled in French. "What makes 'im think that he can just walk in here and expect me ta be happy. I mean for the love of papes it's been _ten years_ , I'm not the scared, helpless, little goil I use ta be. I can take care of myself now, I'm fourteen freakin' years old, not a baby. And plus he's not even my brudda. Maybe ten years ago, _but not now!_ I have a real family and not one that left me on the streets, and-" Feister stopped pacing, it wasn't until that moment she saw Mush standing in the doorway, with the most confused look ever.

"Bonjour?" Mush said. He really didn't know what to do. Sure he knew a lot of things about his best friend, but didn't know she could speak another language.

"Don't get cute with me Meyers," she snapped, before plopping down on the bed.

"Aww, ya think I'm cute." Mush was the only one who could tease Feister at the level of anger she was at, and get away with it. She glared at him, and he got the message to shut up before something bad happens. "Alright you'es know the drill." he walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her. "What's on yer mind. An' in English, if ya don't mind," he said, with a half worried look that she might actually start speaking French again.

Feister smiled. But as quickly as it came it went just as fast. "There's nothin' ta tawk about."

"Yes there is. Feisty I's knew you'es had a brudda, an' that yer mudder died and yer faudda abandoned ya, but did all those other things ya said really happen? Yer faudda hurtin' ya? You'es thinkin' that ya did somethin' ta make 'im leave?" he asked; though Mush knew a lot of things about Feister, he didn't know everything she just spilled. Feister looked down at the floor, she didn't say anything. And didn't want to either. But she wanted to do was let out all the emotions she held in for ten years, but kept it in as we speak.

Mush knows Feister like the back of his hand, and knew that she was holding in whatever it was she wanted to get out so he said, "It's ok if ya wanna cry."

She looked up at him, dead in the eyes. "Crying means yer week an' I ain't weak."

"Yer not weak," he said softly, looking deep into her brown eyes, while brushing away her hair, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "In fact yer the strongest person I's know."

"Really?"

"Definitely." he was still rubbing her cheek as he saw the smallest smile turn up on her face. Feister moved closer and laid her head down on Mush's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and played with a loose lock of her hair.

"Thanks Mush," she said quietly.

"Anytime, Claire," he replied. It felt a little odd when Mush used her 'real' name, but he realized that even though he knew it, he never actually said it until now.

"Risse," she said quietly.

"Huh?" Mush asked, looking down at her. He was completely lost since Feister wasn't making any sense. Then again she never made sense to him. But that's what he loves about her.

She looked up at him with big eyes and said, "Clarisse, that's my real, an' full name. Someone should know."

Mush smiled, and the more he thought about it she really did look like a "Clarisse". "That's really-"

"Stupid." Feister buried her head into his chest. In all truths she always hated her full name. Heck, she didn't even like "Claire".

"Pretty," he said quietly, almost breath like.

Feister looked back up and smiled. "I guess. But I's like 'Feister' better, wanna know why?" she asked, with a sparkling look in her eyes. When Mush didn't answer she said, "Cause it's the name my best friend gave me." she nudged him with her shoulder. Mush smiled and nudged her back.

"So, William's yer brudda." it was more of a statement than a question. Feister nodded her head slightly. "An' if his last name is Johnson than that means yer…" Mush couldn't bring himself to say it. He never thought that Feister, his best friend was the daughter of a man who went down the wrong path.

"Yeah," she admitted quietly. "But, I's promise ya I ain't nothin' like my fudda, an' I's would never-"

"Feister!" Mush cut her off. "Don't worry, ya don't hafta explain yourself, I's know ya ain't like...ya know. Yer a feisty news goil through an' through."

Feister smiled, and she felt her cheeks warm up. She wasn't sure what to think or say, so she just hugged him. She felt Mush wrap his arms around her and her cheeks turned red hot. So, she buried her head in his chest so he wouldn't see her blushing redder than a rose. It also didn't help that he kissed the top of her head. This boy was going to be the end of her.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So, there was a lot going on in this chapter. And aside from everything else I love the part where Mush and Feister have their little talk, and not only do you find out Feister's real/full name, but also she can speak French? Who knew? Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review. What did you think? I'll see you all again on Monday. Anyways thanks for reading.**

 **AGN Fun Fact #3 It was original going to start with chapter 4 in a rough draft.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepless Night

Chapter 5 Sleepless Night

"It's been ten years. How am I supposed ta know what goes on in his sick twisted head."

When Jack and the others came back into the Lodge they asked Feister a lot of questions. But it wasn't going anywhere. In fact for the past few hours they all watched Feister pace back and forth, ranting about her 'brother'.

"I's mean seriously, what makes 'im think in that squirrel sized head he calls a brain that I'd actually want ta go back with 'im. He left us. We's looked for months, I's thought he died. An' now ten freakin' years later he comes back, outta nowhere an' expects me ta be happy. How in the freakin' heck does that make sense?!" She looked back at her brothers (her real brothers) who all had the same facial expression. She wasn't sure if they were confused, agreed with her, or a little bit of both, either way they didn't say anything and just stood there with dumb faces.

"Well?!" Feister asked loudly while throwing her hands in the air. After Will ran away and her mother died, her father went down the wrong path and her life was a _huge_ mess and she didn't think it could've gotten any worse. But it did. When her father left her for his new girlfriend without any word Feister was left to fend for herself. She wasn't sure what she would do, or if she'd even make it till tomorrow. But the night she was jumped by some thug that's when she met Jack, Race and Specs, who brought her to The Lodging House, which was full of who knows how many boys.

At first, she was a little scared and shy around them (mostly Wolf and Jumps) Anyways, when she looked around the room she noticed that the boys all looked somewhat interesting. But, out of all of them there was one who caught her eye the most, and well...long story short things were said, and after that they were best friends from that point on. And Feister couldn't have been more happier. She found a family, a real family. But never, in a million years did she think that Will, or anyone else from her past would show up out of no where.

"Don't worry Feisty," Jack said breaking the silence. "We ain't letttin' 'im take you anywhere, yer stuck with us no matter what." he lightly punched her shoulder. "Right boys?" Now, with Jack being one of the three who brought Feister to the Lodge he has a very protective streak for her. But, Jack knew (just like the others) there was one the was even more protective then all of the them combined. And that was Mush. _"That kid cares more bout 'er then he knows."_ Jack thought.

"Right," they all replied. Some of them even said if it was necessary they would soak Will. She smiled and wondered how she got so lucky to have a bunch of boys who became her brothers, and cared about her so much. Just then Jack noticed the time, so he sent everyone to bed. But he had a feeling that with Feister's 'brother' showing up out of no where it was going to keep them up at night. Which means they would all be moody in the morning. And that's the last thing they need.

"Hey," Jack whispered. "Everything will be fine, I's promise."

"Thanks Cowboy." Feister smiled before going to her bunk.

"Need a lift?" Mush asked as she approached her bunk. Feister thought for a moment, normally Mush wouldn't ask something like that, and she'd usually be able to get up on her own. But it was sweet any how.

"Ok," she replied. With that he gave her a boost up, and once up she crawled into bed and smiled at him. Mush smiled back before climbing up to his bunk, lights were turned out and the Newsies of Lower Manhattan went to sleep.

* * *

Feister woke up before slowly sitting up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the dark bunk room. Light snores from the boys filled the air. She had managed to get a few hours of rest, but that didn't stop a million thoughts running through her mind. She didn't know why her 'brother' came back after ten years. But whatever the reason she didn't like it, and knew there was something fishy about it.

She then quietly jumped down from her bunk and went over to the window. She opened it before going out onto the fire escape. Feister walked over to the edge and rested her arms on the railing. She breathed in the summer air and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Everything ok?" a soft, half awake voice asked. Feister turned her head around and saw Mush had woken up and was now standing behind her.

She glanced down for a moment as she whispered. "Yeah...everything's fine…" by this point Mush was standing right next to Feister with his arms on the railing as well.

"Ya know you'es can tell me anything, right?" even though it was dark Mush could practically see Feister's worried face. He knew her better than anyone else in the Lodge, and knew for a fact that something was up. Even though it was pretty obvious there was something wrong, he had a feeling there was more to the story. Sometimes he wished he could see what was going on in her head, it would definitely make things a lot easier if he knew what she was thinking.

"Promise not ta tell anyone, an' I's mean anyone," she replied while looking at him, and tried to hide her smile because even though it was dark she could practically see his blueish eyes sparkling. Which meant that she already knew what he was going to say.

"When have I's ever not kept a promise?" he asked, a little hint of sarcasm dripping off every word. That's when Mush noticed that Feister wasn't wearing her cap. Which meant that the two braids she always wore were hanging just a bit past her shoulder blades. He was so used to seeing her hair all tucked up and under her cap, with a few lose ends on her forehead here and there, that Mush had forgotten that Feister didn't wear her cap to bed just like everyone else. Her hair was a little messy, but it was still...pretty?

"It's just...I's dunno...this whole thing has trouble written all over it. Somethin' is bound ta go wrong, I just know it." Feister hung her head down; then felt two arms wrap around her and pulled her close. She turned around and laid her head on his heart as she hugged back. This was one of her favorite things about her best friend; how he would always hug her without needing very much reason. Well, actually there was a reason this time, but all the other times was just because, including kisses on the forehead.

"Should probably get back ta bed," Mush said quietly. Though he didn't want to let her go, it was late, and if Feister didn't get enough sleep she would be _very_ moody in the morning. Which is the last thing that was needed at the moment. Feister nodded and they both went back into the bunk room. After she hopped into her bunk and pulled the covers up to her chin she snuggled into her bunk and went back to sleep. She felt a bit better about this whole mess. But the thought still lingered that something would go wrong.

While that was going on Mush had climbed up to his own bunk. After getting comfy he turned on his side and smiled softly. Feister looked so peaceful as she was sleeping. She was buried under the covers and looked cozy as can be. Mush knew that this whole thing wasn't going to go away anytime soon, but in that moment he was going to do whatever it took to make her feel safe.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok I have to say the beginning is a little slow but I love how the ending came out. Shout out to EssyDias, thanks for the review., I lose it sometimes while reading/writing this. I know I said that before, but it's true. Shout out to Cathy B in AZ, thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed this so far, and that the NY accent helped bring the story to life for you. I also love the love/hate relationship between Mush and Feister. And shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review as well. The scene where Mush is so confused when he sees Feister ranting in French is one of my favorite scenes in C - 4.** **What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.**

 **AGN Fun Fact #5 There's a scrapped chapter that featured the song Babe by Sugar Land ft. Taylor Swift.**


	6. Chapter 6 Watch Your Back

Chapter 6 Watch Your Back

"What the-" Feister shot up, seeing a bunch of pillows in and around her bed, then she also noticed that the other bunks just so happened to be missing almost the same amount of pillows.

"Huh...what's going on?" a sleepy Mush asked as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. That's when he noticed a bunch of pillows in his bed.

"It's bout time ya woke up," she snapped while looking over at him. "We's just got pillowed!" Then she grabbed one that had landed on her lap.

"Run for it!" Race yelled, sending all the boys scattering in different directions. Feister jumped down from her bunk and started chasing the boys around. Mush laughed and shook his head before getting in on the action. This ended up in a full blown pillow fight, along with blankets, towels, and even some clothes that were sprawled on the floor.

"Alright, boys, an' goil, quit fooling around, we's got work ta do," Jack yelled. After quickly getting dressed all the Newsies piled down the stairs and onto the streets of New York for another day's work.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Mush asked. Though he already knew what was bothering her. During the night he heard her mumble all kinds of things that made him worried beyond belief.

Feister shrugged, she really didn't know what to tell him. "I guess...I dunno…" she dropped her shoulders. Then she felt Mush pull into a hug, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, nothin' is gonna happen ta you'es, not on my, or any of the boys' watches," he reassured, but in all truths he was scared that something would happen to her. "C'mon, we's better get back ta work." Mush kissed the top of her head and it was back to work.

As she was yelling out the headlines Feister felt a tap on her shoulder. At first she thought it was Mush. but as soon as she turned around it was her 'brother'. "Whaddya want?!" she snapped while taking a small step back.

"Can't a guy see his sister at work?" he teased.

But there was something a little off that she didn't like. "I's told ya, you ain't my brudda. Now get lost before I's soak ya."

Will rolled his eyes. "What? You think those Newsies are more your brothers than I am?"

"Yes, they's may not be bruddas by blood, but they's my bruddas by heart," she replied. Feister tried to keep temper in check, but truth be told she really wanted to give Will a nice shiner that'll wipe his smile right off his face. "Now if ya don't mind I's have a job ta do." She tried to walk off but Will grabbed her hand, which she pulled away and yelled, "Don't ever think bout doing that again or you'll be sorry."

Just then Mush came up and stood in front of Feister. He glared at Will then said, "Leave 'er alone or you'es will have a whole army of 'er bruddas after yer head, an' you trust me, you'es don't want that happening." after that he took her hand and they started to walk off.

"You better watch your back, or you'll be sorry," Will yelled. He stood there at his sister's selling spot, he looked around and made sure he remembered where it was before walking off.

"Thanks for what ya did back there," Feister said once they were far away enough. She didn't know how in the heck Will found her in such a big city. Which got her thinking. Has Will been stalking her? Must be if he was able to find her. Out of all the selling spots in New York, hers and Mush's is a little smaller and a bit harder to find than most. But it does get a lot of customers during the day, plus there's a grocery and a bakery shop right across the street, so it works out for them.

"Yer my sistah, I's wasn't bout ta let 'im hurt ya," Mush replied. Feister went up on her toes and quickly kissed his cheek, making him blush a bit. And she may have been blushing as well. But this wasn't out of the ordinary. Feister would usually give and receive kisses on the cheek almost everyday. There was also kisses she got on the top of her head. But Mush was the one who would usually do that. It was almost like their little thing.

When they got to Jacobi's all eyes were on them, though they didn't know why. Until Sniper asked, "Why are ya holdin' hands?" The two Newsies in question looked down before quickly letting go. They both didn't realized they were still holding hands until they were asked about it.

"So, how was sellin'?" Jack asked changing the subject. Feister glanced over at Mush, then Jack before looking down at the ground. She didn't really want to talk about what happened since she knew for a sure fire fact that all the boys would have a huge freak out.

"It was good, till that idiot brudda of 'ers came," Mush explained. He thought it was best to keep it short and simple since he guessed that Feister didn't want anyone to know what happened. This was one of the few times Mush could read Feister's mind.

Feister glanced at Mush sideways and smiled softly at him. Even though there are times Mush drives her up the walls and makes her want to pull her hair out, but there are the other times he always has her back, and she couldn't be happier that he's her best friend. All of the boys looked at one another, they all glanced at Feister, and then Mush before smiling at each other. They knew there was probably more to the story, but they let it slide since when it comes to Mush and Feister plus some sort of secret they're both quieter then a mouse.

While that was going on Jack took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair. "What'd he want?" he finally asked after what seemed like forever.

Mush shrugged. "Dunno. Probably wanted ta get under 'er skin or somethin'," he explained. "But he did say ta watch our backs."

Jack looked over at Feister, who looked a little tense. He wasn't sure what to do since Will was now telling them to watch their backs. Either way something bad was going to happen. "When yer all done selling come straight back ta the Lodge, no dilly dallying, or stopping for anything, come straight back home so we can sort this out." A course of 'ok' and 'you got' rang through the air, with that they all headed out for the evening edition.

* * *

A million thoughts were running through her mind, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Jack came up with a plan that she should switch selling partners. She'd go with two boys in the morning and then two in the afternoon. Feister then sat up and looked around the dark bunk room, and it's only light was the moon that spilld through the windows. Not sure what else to do she looked over to her right and quietly whispered, "Mush." No answer. "Psst, Mush brains." still no answer. Then an idea popped into her mind. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"I didn't do it," Mush said as he sat up. He then noticed there was a pillow in his lap and he heard quiet giggles.

"Oh, good, yer awake," Feister said quietly with a small smile.

"An' now I'm asleep," Mush said as he grabbed Feister's pillow, hugged it and laid back down, before closing his eyes.

"Hey, that's my pillow," Feister said a bit loudly. But not too loud that it woke up the others; luckily all the boys were very heavy sleepers.

"My pillow now," Mush replied while trying to go back to sleep.

"Not so fast Mush brains." with that Feister jumped from her bunk to Mush's to get her pillow back. Which made them both fall onto the floor with a loud thud that woke up half of the boys.

"What's goin' on?"

"What was that?"

"Someone turn on the lights!"

Mike hopped out of his bed and went to turn on the lights since he was closer to the switch. When the lights were turned on the boys saw that Mush and Feister weren't in their bunks. But right by Kid Blink and Tommy boy's bunk they did see a...moving blanket? Tommy boy pulled off the blanket and saw Mush and Feister were tangled up and fighting over a...pillow?

"Really?" Tommy boy asked. "You'es woke us all up over a pillow?"

"She's the one who threw it at me," Mush replied like a five year old while standing up. Tommy boy raised an eyebrow. It was hard to believe that Mush was slightly older than him in those few moments.

"He's the one who wouldn't give it back," Feister added.

"Yer the one who sent us to the ground."

"Mush brains, Feisty: Jack grumbled. "I's too tired ta care bout this, so just go back ta bed an' we's can forget this happened." He wasn't all too that surprised that it was the Lovebirds who were making all the noise this late at night. With that everyone piled back to bed.

Feister got up and snatched her pillow back before walking back to her bunk. When she got there she threw her pillow into the bunk and was about to climb up when she heard Mush quietly ask, "So, I's guessing ya wanted ta-"

"Do yer tawkin' on the fire escape!" pretty much all the boys yelled. Laughing to themselves they then headed to the fire escape.

"Anyways, ya wanted ta tawk?"

"I'm scared," Feister replied quietly. She hated admitting that she was scared since it makes her look weak. But she was completely terrified about this whole thing. With living on the streets for eight years Feister had gotten thick skin, which means there were very rare times where she would get scared. And even if she did she would bury it deep down, but if it got to her she'd usually hide it and never tell any of the boys. But, in a time like this she couldn't bury it deep down or hide it from the boys. And the only one she trusted enough to admit she's scare to is Mush. Heck, Mush is the only one she trusts with something like this.

"Feister Johnson, admitting that she's scared. Now I's know I's dreamin'." Mush was shocked that Feister was saying she was scared. He didn't even think that "scared" was in her vocabulary. It was a little odd. Strange even.

"Mush, I's serious," she said a bit loudly. "I's scared that somethin' bad will happen an' it'll be all my fault. I's the whole reason that this is happening. If somethin' goes wrong it'll be on me. An' I-I dunno what I'll do if sometin' happened that you'es or one of the others."

"Feisty," Mush said as he pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but not too tight that she couldn't breathe. "Nothin' bad is gonna happen," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and hugged him tighter.

Mush wasn't sure how he felt about the whole switching selling partners every shift was such a good idea. But that was probably because he wanted to keep tabs on her at all times. He already lost her once and he wasn't going to let that happen again. She looked up and smiled at him. The moonlight got caught in her braided dark locks. And it looked well...he didn't know.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So not only do I love how protective Mush is of Feister, but I also I love the part where they wake up the other boys over a pillow. Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.**

 **A** **GN Fun Fact #4 Feister was originally twelve in the rough draft**.

 **I got the fun fact order mixed up for the last chapter, so here's fun fact #4**


	7. Chapter 7 Lying or Improving?

Chapter 7 Lying or Improving?

The next morning Feister woke up and hoped that everything was a dream, her brother coming back and not having to switch off selling partners. But as soon as she woke up Race came up to her bunk and reminded her and Romeo that they were selling that morning. Still being tired, and maybe a little frustrated with this whole mess she let out a small groan before falling back onto the bed and slammed the pillow over her head.

"Hey," Mush said while sitting up in his bunk. Feister removed the pillow off of her face and looked over at him. "Just go out there an' sell like ya always do. Plus it makes me feel better knowing that yer brudda don't know where ya are."

Feister nodded, understanding this was for her safety. Soon enough it was time to get out of bed and start selling for the day. After getting a free breakfast from the Nuns and buying her papers, Feister headed out with Race and Romeo. They went to the park nearby Jacobi's. After looking around for a spot they found one under a tree and then it was time to sell the papers. As per usual. Feister had to admit, it wasn't all that bad selling with Race and Romeo. Race kept her mind off of things and often cracked a joke or two after Romeo failed with a girl that would walk by.

"Aw, don't worry Rome," Feister said while patting the younger boy on the back. "I's sure you'll find yer Juliet sooner or later."

"Like 'er?" Romeo said eagerly while pointing to a girl.

Before Feister could say anything Race said, "Knock yourself out kid." with that being said Romeo ran off to the girl. Then after a few moments both Race and Feister laughed when the girl lightly whacked Romeo with her purse. Romeo walked back to the two older Newsies with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"Don't give me that look," Feister snapped. "It was Smokey who sent ya, not me."

* * *

Over with Kid Blink and Mush they were both in the middle of selling when Will walked up to them. "Where's Claire?" he asked, a little harsher than necessary. Both boys looked at each other and shrugged. Honestly they had no idea where Feister was. All they knew was that she was with Race and Romeo somewhere in the city

"Sorry, but we's dunno anyone named "Claire", right, Blink," Mush said acting dumb. But technically he really didn't know anyone named "Claire", which is somewhat truthful. Then again when has a Newsie ever been truthful when it came to strangers.

Blink pretended to think long and hard before saying, "Yup, that's a unusual name for these parts."

Will rolled his eyes, apparently these Newsies are dumber than they appear so he said, "Claire, my sister, the one with the temper, brown eyes, dark hair, about a head shorter than you, fourteen years old."

"Nope, still doesn't ring a bell," Blink replied.

"The one girl who lives with you. And I'm assuming that you." Will pointed to Mush, who kept a straight face. "Are a close friend of hers, so if anything you should know where she is."

Mush shrugged. "Like I's said before, we's dunno anyone named "Claire". Now if ya ain't gonna buy a pape, I's suggest ya move along so we's can do our job." With that being said, Will walked off. Once Will was gone Mush said, "Ya know if he gets his hands on 'er Imma soak the livin' daylights outta ''im. Think Feisty would mind if I did that?"

Kid Blink just smiled and said, "I's don't think she'll mind at all." Then a smirk appeared on Blink's face as he said, "But she wouldn't let you have all the fun." they both laughed, knowing that it was true.

* * *

Meanwhile Will had walked into an alley where the Delanceys were waiting for him. "What was the point of that?" he asked.

"Let's see, how to put this nicely," Oscar thought aloud. He thought for a few moments before saying, "Yer sistah has the sweets for ole Mush brains. An' the only way ta get ta 'er is through 'im."

"Wait, what'd you just say?" Will asked, hoping that what he heard wasn't true.

"The only way ta get ta 'er is through Mush brains," Oscar repeated, a little annoyed that Will would asked such a dumb question. Now he knows what Will is Feister's brother.

"Before that. You said she has the sweets for him." Will was hoping that it wasn't true, she may want nothing to do with him but he's still her brother. "What does that mean?"

"It means she has a crush on 'im," Morris snapped very loudly.

"Are they together?" Will asked. He didn't like the thought of his sister crushing some street kid. Plus she's fourteen, practically still a baby.

"They ain't together, not yet anyways," Morris replied. Will wasn't sure if what Morris just said made him feel better, or worse. All he knew was that he didn't like the sound of it.

* * *

When Race, Romeo and Feister finished selling they headed off to Jacobi's for lunch. When they entered they saw that pretty much all the Newsies were there. Feister looked around the room and saw that some of the boys were playing cards, and others were talking and laughing. She was hoping that she'd find Kid Blink and Mush, but they weren't there. After taking a deep breath Feister took a seat in between Henry and Ike.

Race had just finished giving the report on what happened that day just as - "Cowboy!" Mush and Kid Blink exclaimed as they ran into Jacobi's. They were both red in the face, and out of breath they looked like they just ran over from Brooklyn.

"Woah, slow down," Jack said to calm down the younger boys. "Where's the fire?"

"That idiot showed up, just like ya thought," Blink explained while taking a few breaths here and there. Feister's eyes widened. Looks like Jack was right, Will did go back to find her. She then quickly scanned Mush and Blink over for any injuries. If they got hurt because of her, she didn't know what she would do. Luckily they both were in one piece and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"He kept askin' where "Claire" was," Mush explained.

"What'd ya tell 'im?" Feister asked with wide eyes.

Mush just smirked and said, "We's told 'im that we's don't know anyone named 'Claire'."

"So, ya lied?" Feister asked since Mush isn't the best liar in the world. Making up a headline, yes, she can see that. But She couldn't really imagine Mush making up a lie off the top of his head.

Kid Blink and Mush looked at each other before turning back to the smaller girl and said, "It ain't lyin', it's improving the truth a little." a course of agreements rang through the air from the other boys and she couldn't help but smile.

"So, ya didn't get tongue tied?" Feister asked as Mush and Blink sat down across from her.

"Mush brains was the one who did all the tawkin'," Blink replied while patting said boy on the back.

Feister looked at Mush, who was blushing just a tiny bit. She smirked and said, "Now, why do I's find that hard ta believe? After all cat always has yer tongue. I's mean, remember what happened when we's first met."

"Shut up," Mush said while looking at the ground. He glanced up for a few moments to see that Feister was smiling. He then looked away and could pretty much feel Blink smirking at him. Kid Blink and the other boys can make all the jokes they want about him having a crush on Feister (which he doesn't) But there was just something about her.

* * *

"Ok so here's the plan," Oscar said. "In case you'es forgot, Jack, who's the-"

"Leader, I know," Will snapped.

"-Is gonna split up his boys, one older, one younger, an' yer sistah will be sellin' with one of those pairs. Knowing Kelly he'll have 'er switch, either everyday, or every shift or maybe every few hours. But sooner or later she's gonna sell with Blinky boy an' Mush brains, so if we's just stock 'em we'll get 'er sooner than trying ta search this whole stinkin' city."

"And how are we going to get her back?" Will asked. He wasn't too keen on the street life, but guessed it wouldn't end well.

Morris rolled his eyes and said, "The Newsies, they ain't gonna just hand 'er over, an' she's a fighter. So we's gonna hafta crack some heads ta get 'er back." Will didn't like the sound of what Morris said about cracking heads, but if it meant that he would get Claire back then it would be worth it...right?

"Just don't hurt her."

"You want yer sistah back, an' we wanna bust some heads, I say we gotta deal." Oscar spit in his hand and held it out to Will.

"That's disgusting," Will said, with no emotion whatsoever.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Idk what to say about this. It's probably not the strongest chapter in the fic, but it's also an important one. I really like the beginning, but the ending is kinda iffy. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.**

 **AGN Fun Fact #6 There's a scrapped chapter where Feister as a girl talk with Medda about what's going on with her and Mush.**

 **Also instead of updating on Mon, Wed, and Friday, I'm going to be updating on Monday and Friday mornings. Updating three times a week every morning is a little hard since I only have a few days to get the next chapter up, and even less time to check for mistakes since I usually have it up in the morning and** **sometimes I add last minute changes to make it better a lot of the time there are mistakes I don't notice till after.**

 **And since I'm getting a little more busy with other stuff it'll be a little hard to post three times a week and making sure each chapter is the very best it can be. I hope you guys understand, but it wracks my brain too much that I can't focus on my other stories I'm working on, and other stuff I have going on** **. I hope you understand, and thanks for reading. I'll see you all again on Monday - Disneyfan10**


	8. Chapter 8 Just Like Old Times

Chapter 8 Just Like Old Times

It had been a week and Feister still switched partners in the morning to the afternoon; she had gotten used to it and so far there was no sign of Will. That afternoon she was selling with Kid Blink and Mush, which she was excited to do, she couldn't wait to go back to her selling spot. Not that she didn't like selling with the other boys, she loved getting more time with them.

But with Mush and Blink it was different, they're her two closest friends and she hadn't been able to sell with them since Jack thought it would be the obvious target or whatever. So when she found out that day's partners for the afternoon she couldn't wait till the afternoon, which couldn't come sooner. That morning she was selling with Jack, and Crutchie, who could all see Feister was anxious. Though she hid it well it was kinda obvious she was antsy.

"I haven't seen 'er this excited since…..ever," Crutchie whispered. It was kind of a shock to Crutchie since Feister doesn't get excited for things. Unless if the headline is good, but even then she stays under the radar.

"Well can ya blame 'er?" Jack asked. "I mean it has been a long time since since she went sellin' with Mush; she misses 'er best friend." he had to admit it was nice seeing Feister excited for once. Especially with every thing that has been happening, it was good to see her happy again."I's just hope 'er brudda don't go nowhere near 'er," Jack said as he watched Feister sell another paper. He had to admit it was good seeing Feister smile again.

But at the same time he was worried that the worst was going to happen. But he also knew that Kid Blink and Mush wouldn't let anything happen to her, not by a long shot. Especially Mush. Jack knew for a fact that Mush probably wouldn't let Will or anyone who's a threat lay a hair on Feister. Plus Blink will be there for back up. So it's not like something would go wrong. But that thought still stayed.

"Stop thinkin' that," Crutchie said a little loudly (but not to loud that Feister would hear) when he noticed Jack's worried look. "I know yer worried, we all are; but ya do know ya can't say anything ta 'er, right? If she sees ya worried she's gonna start panicking an' ya know how that goes well...kinda. All I's know is that I's never seen 'er act the way she has been lately."

"I's know, I's know," Jack replied.

"But?" Crutchie knew that there was way more to the story then what he was getting. Jack may be tough, but he can't do every thing on his own.

"I's want 'er ta sell with Henry an' Tommy boy," Jack replied. The whole morning he had been very antsy with Feister going back to her own selling spot. While she was happy and he loves seeing her happy, but he had a bad feeling about all of this. "But I's didn't say anything cause she'd just put up a fight an' ya know how that goes."

"Jack, stop worryin'. You'es knows very well that Blink, an' Mush won't let anything happen ta 'er. Plus, ya know she's been on edge lately an' if she's with Mush than she'll be more relaxed," Crutchie said, trying to talk some sense into Jack, who only nodded. He still had a really bad feeling about this. And while he knew Crutchie was right about Feister being on edge. When he got reports from the other boys they said she was on edge and would jump when they said something to her. So of course what Crutchie said about Feister being more relaxed around Mush. After all, those two been best friends for eight years.

"Hey," Feister said as she walked over to Jack and Crutchie. "You'es almost done sellin'?" she asked with a smile.

"Why, got somewhere ta be?" Crutchie asked sarcastically.

"I's know what yer thinkin' so stop thinkin' what yer thinkin'," Feister replied. She knew very well what Crutchie was thinking. But he was too nice of a guy to say it out loud like the others.

"Relax kid," Jack said while ruffling Feister's cap, which he knows she hates. "You'll be with yer boyfriend fore ya know it."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Feister exclaimed while whacking Jack with a newspaper.

Jack only laughed before saying, "Yeah...keep tellin' yourself that."

* * *

After a quick lunch ar Jacobi's and getting the papers Feister was finally free to go back to selling with Mush, along with Blink. She found the two boys standing by the gate, and she quickly ran passed Ike and Mike. Or more like pushed past them. Which almost made the twins fall over, but she didn't know that.

"In comin'!" Kid Blink yelled before stepping out of the way. When Mush noticed when was happening it was too late; Feister had hoped onto his back. Luckily he caught the small girl, who wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He took a few steps forward before regaining his balance.

"Yer a lot heavier than ya look ya know," Mush said with a smirk. He could practically feel the eye roll Feister gave him.

"Quit yer grippin' I ain't that heavy," Feister retorted before hopping down from Mush's back and she then stepped in front of him so now they were standing right in front of each other.

"How bout ya give a guy a warning next time, ya almost killed me," Mush joked, earning another eye roll. He had to hold back a smile since he didn't want her to know he was very excited to sell with her again. Even though it's only been a week it felt like forever. Ever since day one they've been selling partners, so it was a little odd not to be selling with her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Feister replied sweetly with a playful glint in her eyes as she pulled down Mush's cap over his eyes.

Mush then fixed his cap before pulling down Feister's as a little pay back. "Can someone else take babysitting duty?" he asked while pointing a finger at Feister who was fixing her cap

"Oh please," Feister huffed before swatting Mush's hand away from her. "If anyone needs babysitting, it's you," she finished with a smirk. At the moment she forgot about her so called brother because right in that moment it felt like the old times she had with Mush.

"Is it too late ta switch partners?" Kid Blink asked, earning a "shut up" from Mush and Feister, they both then glanced at each other and laughed before heading out.

"C'mon Blinky boy" Feister said as she walked backwards before turning around.

* * *

"An' that's how ya do that," Feister said with a proud smile as she walked back to the two boys after selling another paper without breaking a sweat.

"An" I's thought you'es were kidding when ya said she could hustle half 'er papes fore a half an hour is even up," Kid Blink said in shock. While he knew Feister was a great Newsie, he didn't think she was almost Jack Kelly good. How did she do it when the fact that she's a girl was hidden? Maybe it was her baby face, or maybe it was her big dark brown eyes that suckered people into buying a pape. After all Feister's eyes are something no one can look at without getting lost. But Blink knew very well that Mush was the one who got lost the most.

"What can I say, my goil has talent," Mush said as he slung an arm around the smaller girl, who rolled her eyes. Probably for the hundred time that day. But he had to admit, he missed seeing her dark eyes roll in annoyance at almost every little thing he said.

"First off, get this through yer thick head," Feister said as she brushed Mush's arm off her shoulder. "I'm _no one's_ goil. Ya got that Mush brains?" Feister asked, feisty as ever, while thinking, " _Though, I'd make an exception for you."_

Mush sighed and pretended to be sad while saying, "I'm heart broken."

"Awww, you'll get over it. Now no more dilly dallyin', we's got work ta do." with that Feister walked off (but not too far) to start selling again.

"I see why ya like 'er so much," Blink whispered. "She's real somethin'."

"Yeah, a real pain in the butt that is," Mush repiled. He had to admit it was nice to be selling with Feister again. In the morning he couldn't stop smiling. Blink pointed it out and started teasing him. Which got Mush thinking, does he - no. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want to see her get hurt by anything and anyone. Which includes himself.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I's gotta go use the little Newsie room, if ya know what I's mean," Blink said before slapping Mush's arm with a paper and then walked off. Mush nodded before going over to Feister. Though he wanted to come up from behind and scare her like he did sometimes, but he knew if he went and scared the living daylights out of her wouldn't be the brightest idea. Especially since he might end up with a broken nose.

"So, have ya seen the idiot around lately?" Mush asked as he walked up to Feister.

"Nope, an' let's keep it that way," Feister replied. So far things had been clear for the past week, which got her thinking that Will finally gave up on trying to get her back. But little did she know not too far away Will and the Delanceys were watching from afar, waiting for the right moment to put their plan into action.

Mush and Feister were having a good time when the Delanceys came out of nowhere, with Will right in between them. Mush stood in front of Feister with a look that could kill, while Feister didn't know what to do. So she just stared blankly at the Delanceys and her so called brother. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she stared. It was already bad enough that Will was back, now the Delanceys were in the mess and Feister knew that this wasn't going to end good for anyone. But she had hope that this wasn't happening and it was one bad dream.

"Whaddya bums want?!" Mush snapped, while clenching his fists

"What do ya think?" Oscar snapped back.

"Just hand over Claire and no one gets hurt," Will finished firmly.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok so this chapter is a close favorite so far. And if I'm being honest with you when Feister said "he's not my boyfriend!" I heard Ben Savage's voice. If you watched or remember Girl Meets World, season 1 episode 16, Girl Meets Home for the Holidays (one of my top favorite episodes in the entire series) you'll understand why I heard that. And please tell me if you guys heard it too, or it's just me, lol.**

 **Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the reviews. The pillow fights in C - 6 are one of my favorites, especially when Feister jumps into Mush's bunk to get her pillow back, but instead she sends both of them to the ground. And as for Romeo striking out with the girl and Feister calling Race "Smokey" in C - 7 is definitely one of my favorite parts as well. Sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chapter.**

 **What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading. See you all again on Friday.**

 **Quick reminder I'm only posting on Mondays and Fridays since posting three times a week wracks my brain too much since I have other stuff to do now. Plus I have very little time to get the next one ready to be posted while trying to make it the best it can be without mistakes.**

 **AGN Fun Fact # 7 In one of the early drafts it starts with how Jack found Feister.**


	9. Chapter 9 Danger

Chapter 9 Danger

"First off the goil ya know as "Claire" is gone, an' second there is no way I'm goin' back with you'es," Feister snapped, she started getting really mad. The next thing that happened was a blur. Mush grabbed Feister's hand and started running to who knows where. But the Delanceys caught them and dragged them to a near by alley and started soaking the both of them.

Well, Mush ended up getting most of the blows, but that didn't mean Feister got off easy. She got a few punches and got knock to the ground. Not even thinking twice Feister got up and went to help Mush. But Oscar pushed her to the ground and then she felt someone grab her left forearm that hurt like no tomorrow. She let out a small scream as she tried to pull away, but the grip became tighter and she felt something slightly snap, which made her cry out in pain.

"Let me go!" she yelled; trying to wiggle her way out, she stamped her feet, push, pulled and did everything she could to get out of the strangers grip. But nothing worked. Feister started getting frustrated and it didn't help that she could hear the soaking that was going on behind her. Her eyes were closed because every time she looked back she could see Oscar soaking Mush while Morris held him in place, and she didn't like it. Which meant she did have a pretty good feeling on who it was.

"C'mon Claire, we're leaving," Feister heard Will say while trying to pull her away from the alley.

"No!" she yelled. "I's ain't goin' with ya!" with that being said she stamped on Will's foot which made him cry out in pain and let go of her arm. Without even thinking twice Feister ran over to the other side of the alley and said, "Leave 'im alone!"

"Looks like yer little girlfriend wants ta play," Morris said into Mush's ear.

"Don't touch 'er!" Mush exclaimed while trying to get out of Morris' grip. But it was no use. Just then Oscar punched Feister in the gut and not knowing what came over him, Mush was somehow able to get out of Morris' grip and then gave Oscar a brand new shiner.

"You ok?" Mush asked quickly as he helped Feister up. Who only nodded. "C'mon, let's get outta here." with that they started to run out of the alley but just as they were almost out Mush felt someone pull him back. When Feister noticed that Mush wasn't behind her anymore. So, when she turned around and saw that Will had a tight grip on him, she then went over and tried to get Mush back, but the Delanceys stopped her. And before any more damage was done they heard a voice say, "Mush?! Feister!? Where are ya?"

"BLINK!" they both yelled. With in seconds Kid Blink came running around the corner and into the alley where it was all going down. Will had Mush in his grasp and Feister was in Morris' grasp. Thinking fast he ran up to Morris and punched him square in the jaw, which made him drop Feister and then shoved Oscar to the ground.

"You'es ok?" Blink asked as he helped Feister off the ground. Not giving an answer she started to run over to Mush who said, "Feisty, get outta here."

"Not without you'es I's ain't," she replied. Just then the Delanceys got up and stood right in front of Feister.

"Get out of my way," she spat.

"Blink, get 'er outta here!" Mush yelled. He knew very well that if Feister didn't get out this would end badly for all three of them.

"I said I's ain't leaving without ya," Feister replied. But before she could say anything Kid Blink started to pull her away. "Blink let me go!" she said as she struggled to get out of the older boy's grip. There was no way that she was going to leave without Mush. Not in a million years.

"Don't worry," Morris said evilly. "We's gonna take good care of yer little boyfriend here."

"One wrong move an' my fist is gonna meet yer face!" Feister grunted. She had broken free of Blink's grip and was about to start wiping the smiles off of the Delanceys and then go take care of her "brother"

"Feister, for once in yer life just listen ta me." Mush knew it would be no use in trying to get out. The only thing that it would do was make things worse. Feister is stubborn, and he knew that it would be hard to get her to leave. But it wouldn't hurt to try. "Get outta here while ya still can. Don't worry bout me, I'll be fine."

"Yeah Feister," Oscar sneered. "Listen ta yer little boyfriend here. He'll be just fine where he's goin', right Morris."

"That's right," Morris agreed. "He'll be just fine in the Refuge."

Feister's eyes widened at the name of that nightmare of a place. "NO! she yelled before raising her fists and was about to go at it. But before she could Blink grabbed her by the waist and said, "Feisty, fightin' ain't gonna do no good an' we's all gonna end up in the Refuge." Now, Kid Blink didn't want to leave either. In fact he was trying to stop himself from letting go of Feister and start soaking the Delanceys and Will along with her.

After all, Mush is his best friend too and he didn't want to leave him behind. But he knew that if they did fight back it wouldn't do any good and they would all end up in the nightmare. Plus Feister's a girl, and who knows what a place like the Refuge would do to her. And it doesn't help the fact that Mush is _very_ protective of her (more than all the boys combined in fact) and if anything bad happened to her in that nightmare of a place then well...it wouldn't end good for all three of them

"Feisty, I'll be fine, I promise," Mush said softly. He could tell Feister was starting to wear out, and it would be only a few moments till Blink was able to get her to safety. But until then Mush put on a brave face for Feister. "An' when has I's ever broken a promise?" he asked while remembering that night on the fire escape. Feister seemed to remember too because Mush swore he saw her eyes start to water up.

After a few moments Feister started to wear out enough that Kid Blink was able to pull her away. She tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. A few hot tears started to stream down her face because she couldn't hold it back any longer. Mush was heartbroken to see Feister break down like that. Her eyes were full of fear, her face was covered in bruises, dirt and hot tears stained her face as she struggled to get out of Blink's grip. He kept a brave face as Blink took her out of the alley while she struggled, but it was no use.

Time seemed to slow down in the last few moments Mush saw Feister. She had a look on her face that he's never seen before and he just wanted to go up and hug her, and tell her everything will be alright. But he knew that couldn't happen. And the last thing he heard her say was, "Mush." it wasn't a yell, or a scream, it was more of a broken whisper. As soon as Kid Blink and Feister were out of sight and ear shot everything went black...…

* * *

Feister tried to pull away from Blink and go back for Mush, but he wouldn't let her. "Blink, we hafta go back, we just gotta, we...we."

"Feisty, calm down, Mush will be fine." but Blink knew that there was barely any truth in that. The Refuge is a living nightmare and the last time Jack was in that place he barely made it out alive. But then again Snyder the Spider has it more out for Jack than any other street kid in the whole city. But once Spider finds out that not only is Mush one of Jack Kelly's Newsies, but also the best friend of Manhattan's girl, well...it wouldn't be good.

Feister started to cry even more; hot tears spilled down her cheeks faster than a waterfall as Blink led her back to The Lodging House. She was still struggling to go back, but it was no use since she was tired. They were just a few blocks away from Duane Street when they bumped into Finch and Buttons.

"Woah, what happen ta you'es?" Buttons asked as he took in the sight of Feister, who looked shook up and was covered in bruises, had a small gash on her right temple and her left forearm looks swollen as tears spill down her face.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault, if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened," she replied shakely as more tears fell down. Finch and Buttons glanced at each other, the only thing they knew was that it must've been really bad if Feister was crying. And she _never_ cried. Not even that time she broke her ankle when she was seven.

Blink sighed and said, "Long story short the Delanceys an' Will jumped 'er an' Mush, an' well…" Finch and Buttons let out a long "Oh" because they then realized what had happened. "I'll get 'er back ta the Lodge an' clean 'er up, you'es find Cowboy an' tell 'im what's goin' on." Blink said. Finch and Buttons nodded before running off, and Blink continued to bring Feister back to the Lodge.

Once they got back at the Lodge Kid Blink sat Feister down on Romeo's bed then went to get the first aid kit. The whole walk back to the Lodge Feister was in tears, she kept blaming herself for what happened, and Blink has never seen her cry that much before. Heck he didn't even think that Feister could cry. She had always been strong since day one and nothing seemed to phase her. Even if she was upset she always hid it very well, but this time it seemed like she took a hard hit that broke her into a million pieces.

Blink walked back over to where she sat and started cleaning her wounds. She flinched at the sudden contact of the wash cloth a few times, but she didn't say anything. She was quiet, too quiet. It was a little scare since Feister is the oppostie of quiet.. After awhile Feister was all cleaned up, her wrist was wrapped.

"He'll be fine," Blink whispered, making Feister look up. Her eyes which usually had a fire burning brightly was now empty. She didn't say anything, but she did latch onto him and started crying into his chest. Just then Jack and pretty much all the boys came running into the bunk room. They all surrounded the small bed and started asking questions. But it only made the small and sad girl tear up even more. Blink left his spot on the bed and dragged Jack over to the far end of the room then proceeded to explain everything.

At first Jack had no idea what to think or say, he didn't think Will would go that far to get Feister...Claire back. But he did and now Feister was a complete mess. When Jack and Blink glanced back at Feister, Race was hugging her, saying that it would be ok, and Specs was on the other side, rubbing her back.

Jack walked back over to Race, he had a "I need to talk to you in private" look on his face. Getting the memo Race whispered something to Feister. After a small nod Race handed the small crying girl to Specs before heading over to the far side of the room with Jack.

"I'm gonna check it out, see how he's doin'," Jack said quietly. "You'es in charge; no one an' I mean _no one_ is leaving this room till mornin'. Make sure that the boys get ta bed in a few, an' keep an eye on Feisty, poor goil has been through so much, an' now 'er best friend is in that nightmare."

"Don't worry, I's got it under control," Race reassured. Jack nodded before climbing out the window, onto the fire escape and went off to the Refuge.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So, that just happened, and I bet you all hate me for doing that. Trust me, I hate myself too. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading. I'll see you all again on Monday.**

 **AGN Fun Fact #8 Chapter 10 Moving On was written last minute while I was posting the story**


	10. Chapter 10 It's my Fault

Chapter 10 It's My Fault

Race walked up to where Feister was saw that Specs still had an arm around the smaller girl Blink was rubbing her back, and the rest of the boys weren't sure to do since they don't know how to handle a crying girl. The blonde then kneel and said, down. "Hey, Feisty." while placing his hand on her shoulder. But she didn't say anything. Race knew that it was going to be very hard to get Feister to calm down. After all, it was already bad enough that Will came back, but now that the Delanceys were involved and Mush went to the Refuge. But with him being second and having a strong bond with Feister, he was going to do his best to make the small girl stop crying. "He's gonna be fine, I's promise," the blonde whispered quietly.

Feister looked up at Race with teary eyes blocking her vision. "What if he ain't," she choked out as a few more tears slip down. "Don't ya remember how Jack was after he escaped? Spider soaked 'im real good, he was in bed for days, an' what if-if, Spider an' those goons, what if they's...they's, an' what if he, don't...don't-"

"Think that," Race interrupted. "That's the fear tawkin'," he said while wiping away her tears. It was heart breaking for Race to see Feister like this. She had always been a strong girl who never let anything or anyone get to her. So seeing tears spilling down her cheeks, empty eyes, and broken down to a pile of nothing was really, really, _really_ heartbreaking. "Look that kid is smarter than he looks, you'es of all people should know that. He'll come back; he may not look so good when he does, but I's know yer gonna be there ta patch 'im up."

Feister sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "But, I'm the-the reason that he got there in the first place," she let out quietly. Feister still couldn't believe her so called idiot of a brother would get the Delanceys involved just to get her back. And in the end it was Mush who was the one who got taken away, when it was her Will wanted. She knew something bad like this would happen, but she didn't think it would've been that bad. And now her worst nightmare has come true. Her best friend was in that nightmare of a place because of her, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"No it ain't," Specs said softly. "It was the Delanceys an' that wanna be brother of yours that did it."

"But it was me they's wanted, not Mush. If-if-"

"Mush was here right now I's knows he wouldn't want ya blamin' yourself," Race cut off. "I's knows he don't blame ya one bit. An' I's know for a fact that all he cares bout is that you'es got out safe, he don't care what happens ta 'im, as long as yer safe, that's all that matters. That kid cares more bout you'es than he lets on."

Feister nodded slightly then latched onto Race, who wrapped his arms around her. He only hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head before quietly saying, "Everything will be fine, I promise." Feister didn't say anything, and only hugged Race tighter. Nothing else was said after that since Feister had calmed down a little. Plus if they said anything it would only make things worse.

Besides, what do you even say to a feisty little news girl who was unbreakable ended up breaking when her so called brother came, two bullies got mixed into the mess and her best friend went to the Refuge without making her break down into tears? Not really much, and all they could do was hug and rub her back, with a few kisses on the top of her head. After all, that's what Mush would've done.

After a few hours the boys all started to grow a little sleepy, but they didn't want to leave Feister for a second. So Race called lights out since it was either that, or they would all drop like flies in the next few seconds. No one argued and went to their bunks quietly.

Feister stayed in the bunk room again, but she didn't climb into her bunk. Instead she went into Mush's. When she climbed up she laid her head softly on the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin. None of the boys questioned why she switched bunks, they all knew the reason why. After the lights were turned off the last of the boys piled to bed and the Newsies of Low

That night Feister laid awake, she was facing the left side, keeping an eye on the stairs; hoping to hear footsteps, but the only thing she heard were snores from the boys, and yet it seemed a bit quieter than usual. Feister snuggled her head into the pillow pulled the blanket closer. After a few minutes she ended up falling asleep, while hoping this was all a bad dream.

* * *

It was late by the time Jack came back to The Lodging House. When he made his way up into the bunk room he saw there were sleeping and snoring Newsies. Except one. Jack saw a dark figure was sitting up in Feister's bunk. But he had a feeling it wasn't Feister since the figure had a much stronger built. When he walked up to the bunk he saw it was Race, who didn't notice that he was back. The blonde's eyes were on a small lump in Mush's bunk. Which he guessed was Feister and that Race was making sure she didn't get a nightmare.

"Hey Racer," Jack said as he climbed up the bunk and took a seat next to Race, who was fiddling around with his cigar.

"Hey Cowboy," Race replied while glancing over at Jack for a moment before turning his eyes back onto the sleeping news girl. "How was-"

"Not good," Jack replied quickly and quietly. He still couldn't get the picture of Mush's injuries out of his mind. "He got soaked real good, an'...how has Feisty been takin' it?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Not good, she kept blamin' herself, an' kept worryin' the worst," Race explained. "Thankfully she fell asleep, but I's pretty sure she faked it for a few hours. She's been mummerin' things and kept tossin' an' turnin' a lot, but I's don't think she had a nightmare yet, otherwise she'd be-"

"No stop it, let 'im go! Leave 'im alone!" Feister said in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

"-That," Race finished.

With that being said Jack had jumped down from the bunk and climbed up the other and sat on the edge as he tried to wake her up. But nothing seemed to work. The only thing it seemed to do was just make her nightmare worse, which ended up waking the others Newsies, who are all very heavy sleepers. But in a time like this everyone is on edge. Anyways, after a few minutes and Albert's dumb idea to splash water on Feister to wake her up, she shot up, her breathing was heavy and her hair was starting to fall out of the braids she always wore.

"Hey Feisty, don't worry it was only a nightmare."

"Mush?" Feister asked quietly and hopefully.

Jack only sighed since Mush would usually be the one to wake Feister up from a nightmare. "It's Jack." Feister only nodded and sighed. A single tear slipped down her cheek since she knew that what was happening wasn't a dream. "Hey Feisty, ya know Mush said ta not worry bout 'im, he'll be fine, an' don't go blamin' yourself." Feister only nodded and after a few quiet moments everyone piled back to bed. She then pulled back up and a few minutes later she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So, idk what it is about Race brotherly love that's so much fun to read/write, it's literally one of my favorite things in this fandom. Sorry that this is kinda short, and happy labor day. Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review. And don't worry about it, I've had my share of power outages and Wifi going out.** **What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading. I'll see you all again on Friday.**

 **AGN Fun Fact #9 I added last minute changes to each of the chapters which made them better than the og draft**


	11. Chapter 11 Empty

Chapter 11 Empty

The next morning the boys weren't sure if they should let Feister sleep in or wake her up and deal with her mood. On one hand she needed all the sleep she could get after what happened, but on the other there was papers to be sold, but on another, they didn't want to deal with her mood. Which is the last thing that was needed at the moment. Before they made a decision Feister woke up and hopped down from the bunk and started getting ready for the day. She didn't say anything, or smile. She just got up and got ready.

Feister wasn't sure what to think, all she knew was that she felt empty without her best friend there. To make matters worse he was in the Refuge because of her. She blamed herself for everything that has been happening. It was her fault that everything got turned upside down. If it wasn't for her none of this would've happened.

Jack walked up to her and said, "Yer sellin' with Albert an' Ike today." Feister nodded and then went back to do who knows what. Jack started getting worried since Feister is never like this. She's usually the loudest in the whole Lodge. But it was also understandable why she was quiet.

Anyways, Feister was quiet for the rest of the time in the bunk room, and even quieter while selling, besides for yelling the headlines. After a while she finished selling and said she was going for a walk to clear her head. Before Albert and Ike could say anything she took off running to who knows where.

"I'll get Jack, you'es follow 'er fore she hurts herself," Albert said. Ike nodded and the two boys took off as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

In one of the many parks in New York, Feister plopped herself under a tree with her back pressed to the trunk and hugged her knees to her chest. She was sitting under the tree where she first learned how to sell. Memories came racing to her mind and she wished she could go back in time before ever thing got messed up

"Hey," Albert said running up to her. "You ok?" Feister didn't answer. She looked down and then she felt him slip his hands under her arms and pull her up. "Feisty listen ta me, Mush wouldn't want ya ta be all glum." Still no reply. Instead she only hugged him. The red head only hugged her back. "C'mon, let's go back ta the Lodge, ya look beat." Albert was hoping that would work, and luckily for him it did.

Once they approached the Lodge a boy had just walked out the door. And it wasn't one of the Newsies. It was Will, who then noticed Albert and Feister; so he walked up to them. But Albert stepped in front of her and said, "You'es done enough damage." But Will pushed past the red head and went up to Claire, who looked pretty shaken up by….everything that has been going on. "Claire I-" Before he could finish Feister punched Will right in the face that sent him back a few steps.

"I told you'es that if ya came near me or any of my bruddas yer face was gonna meet my fist," she said seriously before storming off to the bunk room. Albert just followed before anything else was said, since Feister pretty much covered it. When Albert went into the bunk room he found Feister curled up in Mush's bunk looking like….not her usual self. That's when Jack came in with Crutchie, and Ike. All three of them walked up to Albert, who gave them a run down on what happened.

"I's knew she said she'd punch 'im, but I didn't think she'd actually do it," Crutchie whispered.

"Well what did ya think was gonna would happen?" Albert asked quietly.

"I wish I's saw that," Jack said since he really wanted to soak Will, who had been causing trouble since he stepped foot into the city. If it wasn't bad enough that Feister's past came back for her, the Delanceys got put into the mix, Mush ended up in the Refuge and Feister was a lump of sadness.

"Well, what do we's do now?" Ike asked.

"Crutch, Ike can you'es watch 'er for a little bit? I'll get Specs ta come by later an' check up on things."

"Sure thing Cowboy," Ike replied. Jack nodded then he left with Albert. Crutchie sat down at the round table near the window. Before sitting down Ike went to his bunk and grabbed a deck of cards he kept under his mattress and he and Crutchie started playing gold fish, poker, and war. Obviously they played each game after they got board with the other. When they played every card game they knew they then started to build a house of cards. So far they only got the first level down and they were about to start the second one.

"Ya think Mush will make it outta the Refuge?" Ike asked.

"He will," Crutchie replied as he took two cards and placed it on top of the first row they made.

"Yer sure?" Ike asked as he did the same thing Crutchie did. "I's know he's a tough guy, but the Refuge is no playground. Fore here Mike an' I's came here we's got trapped...an'.…" he couldn't finish.

"Look, we's all worried. But when Feisty wakes up we's gotta put on a brave face for 'er. She's already been through a lot fore she came here. A lotta bad stuff happened ta 'er that she wants ta forget; but now that Will's here it's only makin' it worse, an' if that ain't enough Mush is in the Refuge an' she's real worried that the worst is gonna happen. So we's hafta show 'er that we's there for 'er, ok?"

"Hey Crutch, when Mush gets out do ya think that he an' Feisty will get together?" Ike asked.

"What makes ya say that?" Crutchie knew (just like the others) that Mush and Feister have very strong feelings for each other, but they didn't say anything. And it was painful to watch two people who were in love with not spill their true feelings.

"Well...one, they's obviously like each other a lot, two, they'd make a cute couple, an' three…I have the next two weeks down in the betting pool," Ike said the last part quickly. Crutchie chuckled and shook his head. Of course that's why Ike was asking. About three years ago Race started a betting pool on when Mush and Feister would make it official. So far nothing and nobody got their money. However, the betting money didn't go to waste. When the year was over they would always take the jar and use it to buy food, clothes, cold medicine, papers, and other necessary things. So it was a win, win.

They got to have their gambling fun and get the stuff they needed. Anyways few hours later they finished the house of cards and the two boys weren't sure what to do next. That's when Specs came into the bunk room to checked on the two boys and sleeping girl.

"Everything ok? Specs asked as he walked into the room to see Feister was buried under the covers and was fast asleep. He also saw that Crutchie and Ike had made a house of cards and were sitting around doing who knows what.

"Yup," they both replied.

"Did she wake up?" He asked the younger boys. Crutchie and Ike shook their heads. Specs just sighed as he took a seat at the table. He looked over at Feister, who was still asleep. Now, it was pretty well known that Feister is the feistiest Newsie out there. She has walls that are stronger than bricks and has never let anything or anyone get into her head. But now that Will's back and Mush is in the Refuge, well...who knows how this would end

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well, this is just one big puddle of sadness. Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review. Trust me, it rips my heart out too.** **What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.** /

 **AGN Fun Fact #10 Feister's original nickname for Mush was "Muds" instead of "Mush brains" when I first started writing AGN**


	12. Chapter 12 Upside Down

Chapter 12 Upside Down

It had been a week and a few days Mush went to the Refuge and Feister had been becoming less and less like herself. To make matters worst they haven't seen Will in days, which was good since they didn't have to worry about him, but they did have to worry since they haven't seen him in days. But that wasn't the only thing. Spot had come back and had a leader talk with Jack. since Brooklyn has eyes and ears pretty much everywhere this was definitely something that needed to be known.

It turns out some of the other Newsies in the city were talking about what has been going on with Will coming back, how Mush got put into the Refuge, and it was all Feister's fault. If everything else wasn't bad enough, let's add Manhattan's girl to the talk of the city. Now, Jack knew he couldn't tell Feister this since it would only make things worse. But he did tell the others to keep an eye out for any Newsies who aren't from Lower Manhattan.

In the morning when Feister slowly woke up she was hoping that it was all one bad dream. But when she woke up she saw she wasn't in her bunk and instead was in Mush's, who was no where to be seen. Even though Feister fights and teases Mush and vice versa for who knows what, but no matter how much they fight and tease the living daylights out of the other, they're still friends, best friends by the end of the day. She hopped out of bed, and got ready for the day it just wasn't the same without hearing him say something dumb to her.

Even though she hated hearing whatever dumb thing Mush said to her in the morning, she missed it. She missed hearing his voice everyday, she missed seeing his smile, feeling his arms around her, and the way he would always kiss the top of her head. She missed him, she missed her best friend, her brother. And it was all her fault that he was stuck in that nightmare of a place.

After getting ready and heading to the Distribution Center Feister lagged behind the other boys, and was still quiet as can be. Ike and Mike stood on either side of the smaller girl and tried to get her to smile at least once. But all they got was a half hearted smile to show she was paying attention, a small nod, and or a quick glance. When the twins realized that it didn't seem to be working they still walked next to her so she wouldn't feel lonely.

"Alright girly, lemme see yer money," Weasel snapped. Feister walked up and gently placed two quarters on the black box without bothering to crack a joke, much less look at Weasel, who found this weird. Now while Weasel never cared if one of the Newsies didn't crack a joke. Heck, he loved it when they kept their pie holes shut. But with Feister it just seemed different. And not because she's a girl, but because she didn't know the meaning of "Shut up" and would be talking, or yelling someone's ear off. So her behavior seemed a little off. But he wasn't complaining.

"Fifty papes for Manhattan's goil," Weasel yelled. The old man was expecting some sort of remark from the feisty news girl since he knew she hated being called "Manhattan's girl" but she didn't even say anything. Heck, she didn't even roll her eyes. As for the Newsies they were shocked that Feister didn't even do _anything_ to show her annoyance. The only thing she did do was grab her papes and move along. But before she got too far Oscar opened his big mouth and said, "Whatsa matter Feister? Do ya miss yer little boyfriend?"

Feister started to make a fist, but she kept her cool. Or at least tried to. She was about to walk off when Morris said, "Ya better get used ta not seein' 'im, cause let's just say that he ain't never comin' back. An' it's all because of-" before he could finish Feister went to jump both the Delanceys, but Jack had grabbed her by the waist and carried her off.

"Jack, you'es better let me go so I's can do more then just soak those slime balls for puttin' Mush in that nightmare," Feister yelled while trying to get out of Jack's grip. The boys only looked at each other since that was the first time they heard her talk in who knows how long.

"Us?" Oscar asked innocently. "We's didn't do anything. We were just trying to help you and your brother be a family again."

"If you'es really knew me Oscar, you'es know that the Newsies are my bruddas an' not one that left me when I's was freakin' four years old!" Feister yelled. By this point Jack's arms had given out and Race, and Specs had to help him hold back the much smaller, yet surprisingly strong girl.

"Feisty, I'd love ta soak those slime balls as much as you'es do, but now ain't the time," Jack said, trying to talk some sense into Feister, who was still struggling. "Sides, Mush wouldn't-" before he could finish Feister broke free from his, Race and Specs' grip before storming out of the Distribution Center. Henry and Tommy boy quickly followed since it was their turn to sell with her.

* * *

"Wait, so yer tellin' me that she actually punched Will in the face?" Mush asked with a small laugh. That was just about the best thing he heard in who knows how long. Boy, did he wish he saw that happen. But now whenever Feister says that she'll punch him in the face if he doesn't stop doing something dumb, he'll be a little more careful now that he knows she'll actually do it.

"Well, she did say she was gonna do it, but I's didn't think she'd actually go through with it," Jack replied. It was late at night and he was checking up on Mush, who didn't look any better than the first time Jack saw him. In fact, Mush looked worse than before.

"So, how's Feisty holdin' up?" Mush asked. It had been a week and a few days since he last saw his best friend. He still couldn't get the look she had on her face when he last saw her. Tears, and dirt covered her face, her eyes were full of fear and sadness. And the broken whisper as she said his name for the last time till who knows when.

Jack sighed before saying, "She's real quiet, an' only gives half hearted smiles. Heck, she didn't even yell at Weasel for callin' 'er "Manhattan's goil" She barely eats an' 'er nightmares have gotten worse. Every time me or one of the others wakes 'er up, she thinks it's you. It's real hard breakin' the news that it's not you'es. The minute she gets back ta the Lodge she climbs up ta yer bunk and just stays there," he explained sadly.

Mush was shocked that Feister didn't yell for getting called out for being a girl. Bur not only was that bad, but Feister, (the loudest person he's ever met) was quiet. To make matters worse she was barely eating and her nightmares were back. Mush was now wishing he was back at the Lodge since Feister's nightmares are _really_ bad.

"She misses ya," Jack said.

"I miss 'er too," Mush replied sadly. "An' all the others."

"But mostly Feisty," Jack said with a smirk. He then notice the slightest shade of pink on Mush's cheeks, which he'll take as a yes. But it was understandable why. After all she is his best friend. Plus there was the whole crush thing, but Mush hasn't admitted his feelings for Feister. But Jack knew very well that it was only a matter of time before Mush started crushing on a feisty little news girl.

"She almost soaked the Delanceys after they's said you'es wasn't comin' back an' that it was Feisty's fault yer in here," Jack explained.

"It ain't 'er fault, it's that wanna be brudda of 'ers fault an' those slime balls," Mush said. Why wasn't he surprised that the Delenceys were trying to get under Feister's skin. He wished he could hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok. "Jack, tell'er that it ain't 'er fault I's in here."

"I's have been, but you'es know how stubborn she can be," Jack replied with a sigh. He still couldn't believe that Mush ended up in the Refuge, and Feister got hurt. He knew he shouldn't have let Feister go selling with Blink and Mush that day. Jack knew something bad was going to happen, and he didn't listen to his gut.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Idk what to say about this chapter besides the fact that's it's another sad one. Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review. Feister punching Will and the betting pool are my favorite parts as well. Sorry this is so short, but the next one is longer.** **What did you say. Anyways thanks for reading. I'll see you all again on Friday.**

 **AGN Fun Fact #11 the og idea for AGN was that Feister was a girl undercover as a boy and one knew**


	13. Chapter 13 Could it Be?

Chapter 13 Could it be?

It had almost been two weeks since Mush went to the Refuge, and Feister wasn't doing any better, she was still quiet, but it was understandable. It was late at night and all the boys and Feister were in the bunk room, hatching a plan to get Mush out the very next night.

Feister was probably the most anxious for this whole thing to be over. All she wanted was for the plan to go well...as planned, because she was almost sure that she wasn't going to be able to live with herself if another boy got put into that nightmare of a place

"Why can't I come?" Romeo asked for the tenth time that night.

"Rome, yer only twelve, an' the Refuge is dangerous," Race replied for the tenth time.

"Race is right Rome," Feister said. "I mean, it'd make more sense if-"

"No!" Jack cut off firmly.

"Why?"

"The less people that go the less of a chance of us being caught," Specs explained calmly before things got out of hand.

"Finch gets ta go," Feister said a little loudly while pointing to said boy.

"Cause out of all of us he's the best with a slingshot, an' we's gonna need sometin' ta slow down the bulls if we get caught," Jack explained. Once again, it was late and it didn't help that the youngers (mostly Feister and Romeo) kept asking if they could go to. The other younger Newsies were just flat out tired, but refused to go to bed.

"I know how ta use a slingshot," Feister said happily before grabbing the slingshot from Finch, and a shooter from his pocket before putting the rock into place and holding it with her fingers. Now, Finch had showed her how to use a slingshot back when she was eleven or twelve. While she never really learn how to aim properly she didn't think that through and well...

"Feister don't, remember what-" before Finch could finished Feister had well...let's just say that the little rock flew through the air, bounced off the walls and headed right to the window. Luckily Elmer caught it in his cap before anything could break.

"I'm never touchin' this thing again," Feister said quickly while shoving the slingshot into Finch's chest and then slumped into a chair.

"Don't worry Feisty, everything will be fine," Kid Blink reassured while rubbing her back.

"What makes ya say that?" she asked while looking at him.

"Cause if there's one thing I know bout that 'im, is that he can't stay away from ya." the smallest smile appeared on her face. It was faint, but it was there.

After that Jack called lights out, and everyone went back to their bunks, but just as they did they all heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and they knew it wasn't Kloppman's since he went to bed early. "Everyone, go over ta the windows, if things get ugly make a run for Medda's," Jack explained.

Everyone did as Jack said. Romeo was glued to Race, refusing to let go. Crutchie kept an arm around Sniper, who buried his face in his hip, and Jack looked ready to jump the moment who ever it was.

The footsteps made their way into the bunk room. The owner of them looked like a complete mess. His clothes were almost ripped into pieces and red stained. There was one big rip on his right shoulder, that revealed a nasty cut and bruise, he was covered in dirt, bruises, dried blood, and scrapes. His hair was a mess, which was also covered in dirt. There was a nice black and blue on his left eye, and a small shiner on his cheek.

But the stranger didn't look like a threat. He just smiled at the sight of the Newsies, who didn't say anything, but instead stared in confusion. As for Feister, (who was standing in the back) took in the sight of the stranger. His eyes landed on her and his smile widened.

Not knowing what came over her, Feister took a few small steps to the front of the group, and then when she went a step beyond Jack, she felt him grab her hand to stop her, but she pulled away. There was something familiar about the stranger who just smiled at her.

Feister looked the stranger over, and not his injuries, she looked beyond that. She saw that he was about a head taller than her, a tad thin, a messy mop of what she guessed was light brown hair, a warm smile that made her feel safe. But, it was when she looked into his eyes she realized who it was. Because there was only one person who had _that_ color blue.

She let out a small gasp of disbelief when it hit her. "Mush?" she whispered.

"Heya Feisty," he replied with that dumb smile she missed so much. Within seconds Feister ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and let a few tears fall down. And for once in her life she didn't care that she was crying in front of the boys, because she was just happy that her best friend was back from that nightmare of a place.

Mush wrapped his arms tightly around Feister and pulled her closer and whispered, "I's was wondering when you'es was gonna figure out it was me." Which made her laugh.

"Yer really here?" she asked in disbelief, while tightening her grip around him.

"I'm here," he replied.

"Yer safe?"

"Yeah, I'm safe." While they were hugging Feister hadn't noticed that Mush seemed to be leaning his weight onto her. It was when she suddenly took a small step back she noticed it. She moved to his left side and put his arm over her shoulder so she could help him stand up.

"Hey guys," Mush smiled happily to the other boys who were still in a state of shock. "How're you'es doin'?"

"How are we's doin'?" Kid Blink asked as he walked up to Mush. "How're _you_ doin'?"

Mush shrugged. "A little sore, but I think I'll live."

"You better," Feister spat, which made everyone laugh.

"Good ta see ya haven't changed Feisty," Mush said as he patted her back. After that Feister, with the help of Blink, brought Mush over to one of the bunks and all the Newsies started to get to work cleaning Mush up. Though they did have to set his right shoulder, which Feister couldn't even watch, but after that was done they started cleaning off the wounds and bandaged it up.

"Feisty can ya get more washcloths an' some wadda," Jack asked. Feister nodded. Before going she squeezed Mush's hand then went off to the wash area, Once she was gone Jack got serious. "So, they soaked ya pretty good, huh."

Mush nodded sadly, he glanced back to where Feister was since he didn't want her to hear what he was about to say. "Each one was worse than the last. But all that matters is that she's safe, here, an' not with that idiot."

Race then let out a small laugh. "I knew you'es was gonna say that. The day ya got taken away she was a complete mess." Just then Feister came back with some washcloths and a small bowl of water. She handed the stuff to Jack then sat back down on the bed and took Mush's hand into hers before kissing him on the cheek and laid her head down on his shoulder. Everything was right again, and she couldn't be more happier.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Yay, Mush is back, Feister's back to her old self and everything is right with this little fic world. Now, this is one out of two of favorite chapters in this fic. You'll know which one is my other when you read it. :P This is a bit shorter than I thought it would've been, but don't worry, the next two a longer.**

 **Quick note that I have family coming over for the week which means that I'll be even more busy along with my other stuff going on. I'll still post on Mondays and Fridays, so it might come earlier in the morning, in the afternoon or even at night, just know what I'll still be posting on those days still** **.** **Some part** **s may seemed rushed since I do add last minute changes or spelling mistakes. So sorry in advance.**

 **What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14 Patch Up

Chapter 14 Patch Up

"No, don't hurt 'er….no, no, no. Feister! Claire!"

"Mush, wake up yer havin' a nightmare!" Feister said while shaking him awake. Mush then shot up then clenched his stomach at the sudden pain. "Hey, hey, hey," Feister said quickly while putting one hand on his left shoulder and her other hand on his cheek. "It's ok, it was just a nightmare," she said soothingly. "I's safe, yer safe. We's both safe." Mush smiled and put his hand over her hand that was on his cheek. His smile only grew when he saw how pretty she looked at the moment. The moon light spilled into the room making her dark and messy braids aglow.

"Yer safe now, no one's gonna hurt you'se," Feister said tenderly with her big dark eyes sparkling. "Get some sleep. You'se had a long day an' ya need the rest."

"Yes mudda," Mush teased. Feister rolled her eyes. After a few moments she kissed the top of his head before getting up from the bed. And going to hers, or Romeo's in this case. Since Mush couldn't climb up to the top he had to switch with Jojo, and since Feister wanted to stay close with Mush she switch with Romeo.

As she left the bed he didn't let go of her hand. Feister looked back with a confused face."Can ya...ya know." Mush asked shyly. Feister could've sworn she saw the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks

"Like when we's was younger?" Feister asked quietly, while remembering that she used to climb into his bunk when she got a nightmare. But as she got older her nightmares became less and less so she didn't need to do that anymore. Mush only nodded and she smiled and said, "ok." Not wanting to disturbed his right shoulder, which was the more injured side, she had to go to the other side of the bed. After that She slipped under the covers and then snuggled into bed.

Feister smiled when she felt him wrapped his good arm around her, and kiss the top of her head. She laid her head on his heart and fell asleep. But before she did Feister quietly said, "If ya ever wanna tawk I's right here. Wake me up anytime, ok."

"Ok Feisty," Mush whispered.

* * *

"They look so cute together," Crutchie whispered quietly. The sun had risen and before Jack could go yelling at the top of his lungs Crutchie had shushed him and pointed to the bunk where Mush and Feister were snuggled up in each other's arms. So, he helped Jack quietly wake up the others, who refused to get out of bed, But as soon as they said the word, "Lovebirds" they all popped up like daisies.

"Think we's should let 'em sleep in?" Specs asked. At the moment all the Newsies were gathered around the bunk taking in the sweet sight.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. In all the craziness that has happened in the past few weeks it was nice to see something as sweet as this. "But someone has ta stay with Mush."

"I's think Feisty already has that covered Cowboy," Race said just as quietly. Jack patted Race on the back to show he agreed with that. All the boys knew that Mush and Feister have a bond stronger than glue, so it was a little obvious who would take first watch. With that being said the boys quietly got ready before leaving to sell the papers.

A few hours later Feister woke up, sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. She then looked back at Mush who was fast asleep. She smiled and that's when she realized that Mush was back, he was safe, alive, and she couldn't be happier. Then she noticed that they were the only ones in the bunk room, which meant that the other boys all left to sell the papers.

After taking a moment to recap everything Feister swung her legs to the side of the bed and then stood up. She turned around and pulled the covers up to his chin. After brushing some of his hair and kissing his forehead she went down stairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two of them. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Kloppman was up. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. His breakfast plate had eggs and a piece of bread with some butter.

"Good morning Feister," Kloppman said when he saw her walk in.

"Mornin' Klopp," Feister replied happily with a smile as she walked over to the counter and started cutting some pieces of bread.

"Someone's in a good mood this mornin'." Kloppman turned around in his seat to see Feister making breakfast for two. In all the years Kloppman has known Feister he has never seen her happy in the morning, or in a good mood. Usually the little news girl would be yelling at the top of her lungs. So, it was nice to see the toughest Newsie in the Lodge smiling.

"Really?" she asked innocently. "I didn't notice." Feister glanced over her shoulder to see Kloppman smiling.

"You sure about that? It wouldn't be because Mush came back last night now would it?" Kloppman asked with a smirk. Feister started to blush but kept her eyes on what she was doing.

"I's happy he's back, but I's feel real guilty bout what happened. This all started because of me. As usual." Feister sighed and turned to face Kloppman as she said, "Last year I's was the one who almost ruined our friendship, an' now I's the one who started this whole mess cause my idiot brudda came ta get me an'...all I's do is cause trouble."

"Feister, I know that none of the boys think you're a troublemaker. And I know Mush doesn't blame you," Kloppman said in a father like way. Then again he's always been like a father figure to all the Newsies. "Don't take it so hard. After all everyone makes mistakes."

"Thanks Klopp, ya always know how ta make me feel better." after that Feister continued to make breakfast. Once that was done she took the two plates and headed back up to the bunk room. When she got up there she saw that Mush was wide awake. He was sitting up and reading a leftover newspaper that was on the nightstand. She put on a smile as she walked over to the bed.

"Mornin'," she said once she approached the bed. "Sleep good?"

"Best sleep in I's got in a week," Mush replied happily as he put the newspaper away.

"Good. Hope yer hungry cause I's made breakfast." she put the plate down on his lap and then pulled up a chair before sitting down in it.

"I's didn't know you'se could cook."

"Mush, anyone can cut an apple an' bread an' put butter on the bread an' crack a few eggs," she replied while holding in her laughter.

"An' here I's thought that if you'es went near a stove you'd somehow start a fire."

"Ha-ha very funny," she replied with an eye roll. "But in all seriousness you'se need ta put some energy into that body so it can heal." Feister never realized just how much she missed hearing Mush tease her. He smiled and said, "Thanks for makin' this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Imma great friend." she rolled her eyes "Now can ya shut up already an' just eat," she said with a laugh. Oh, how she missed hearing his voice. When they both finished eating Feister grabbed her deck of cards so she and Mush could play war. Aka their favorite card game.

"So, did ya really punch Will?" Mush asked as Feister was shuffling the deck.

She looked up with a confused a confused face. "How'd ya know that?"

"Jack told me," he explained. She nodded before shuffling the deck a bit faster. Mush knew that when Feister starts to do things a little faster it usually means there's something on her mind. "You'se holdin' up ok?"

"Yeah, I's holding up just fine," she said quickly while shuffling the deck even faster. She tried hard to hold back her tears. That's when she felt a hand go over hers. She looked up and saw that Mush had that look that said, "no, yer not fine".

"Feisty, I's want the truth," he said softly. Mush knew it was tempting fate by pushing her to talk, but he hated seeing her like this.

Feister sighed and said, "I's dunno." Mush gave her a look that said "yeah you do" she knew it would be no use in hiding this so she said, "Will comes outta nowhere an' wants me ta go back with 'im, an' then the Delanceys get put into the mix, you'se goes ta the Refuge an' everything that has been happening is my fault. All I's do is cause trouble. Seems like it's the only thing I's good at is causing trouble an' putting it into other people's lives."

She dropped her shoulders and a tear slid down her cheek. But then she felt a soft hand wipe it away. She looked up and saw that he had his right hand right on her cheek. Which had to have taken a lot of strength to move. Feister moved her hand and put it on top of Mush's and the faintest smile appeared.

"Yer not a troublemaker," Mush said tenderly. "You'se smart, an' funny, not to mention feisty at the same time. You'se a hothead an' a smart Aleck, I'll say that. But that's what makes you'se, you'se." Now, that's when a smile appeared on Feister's face and she carefully hugged him. She felt Mush wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks Mushy," Feister whispered before pulling away. "You'se should get some rest, ya look like yer gonna drop dead any second."

"Whatever ya-"

"I swear if you'se call me "mom" "mudda" or "ma" one more time I's gonna kick yer butt as soon as it gets better." Mush laughed but did as Feister said. Mush settled in as Feister pulled the sheets up. He felt her kiss his forehead and then take his hand as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _It was dark, and dirty and it smelled worse than the streets. Mush was laying in bed in the sorry excuse for a bunk room. The last soaking was the worst so far. He felt sore all over and everything just burned and ached. It was late, it smelled, and it was cold. Something odd for the middle of summer._

 _Then, the door bursts open and Spider walked in with the creepy look that could scare anyone. His evil eyes looked around and then landed on Mush, who was trying to sit up straight._

 _"You!" Spider pointed and walked up to the bed. "Have a little visitor." his smile sent chills down Mush's spine, and not the good kind. "It seems like your little girlfriend decided to pay a visit."_ _Mush's eyes widen and his heart dropped. He knew exactly who Spider was talking about. He then used as much strength as he could to sit up._

 _When Mush sat up he looked Spider right in the eyes with a serious look. "You'se or any of yer goons lay one finger on 'er an' I's gonna soak you'se," he grunted. Now, Mush has never been one for threats on that sort of line. But, when it came to her, it didn't matter. Nothing matter when it came to her._

 _Spider smirked and just as he did a guard came in holding Feister by her braids. She had her eyes closed and parts of her clothes were ripped. She was covered in bruises, scrapes and scratches._

 _"Lemme go!" Feister spat. The guard chuckled before letting go of her braids. When she got up and tried to fight back she got punched right in the face that sent her back to the ground._

 _"Feister!"_

* * *

Mush popped up from the bed, and then clutched his stomach before making a little grunting sound. Just as he felt one hand go to his shoulder and the other to the back of his neck and a familiar voice say softly, "Hey, hey, hey, look at me." Mush looked up and saw big, dark, eyes looking at him. "It's ok," she whispered. "Everything is fine, alright." Mush smiled to show Feister that was alright, but in all truths. He wasn't.

"I know what will cheer ya up," Feister said. "Stay there, I'll be back in a few minutes." before leaving she quickly kissed his cheek and then left the bunk room.

As soon as Feister left the bunk room Mush felt his cheeks warm up a bit. He smiled as he lightly touched the cheek she had kissed just moments ago. Sure, Feister kissed him and the others on the cheek a lot, but this time it felt...different? Different how? Was it a good different, or a bad different? He wasn't sure what was going on, but something was definitely changing.

"Here." Mush was snapped out of his thoughts and he saw Feister was back holding a cup with steam coming out. "Drink this, it'll make ya feel better."

"What is it?" Mush asked as he carefully took the cup out of her hands. All he knew about the contents of the cup was that it was warm and smelled good.

"You'll see," Feister replied innocently. Mush smiled and then took a sip. The hot water was sweet, but had a slight tang to it. It felt warm and soothing as it went down.

"It's good," he said before taking another sip. She smiled. The smile that reached her eyes. Which is the one he loves the most.

"It's honey an' lemon. My mudda used ta make it for me when I's was younger. If I's had a bad day this would fix me right up," she explained. Mush smiled. Feister wasn't one to talk about her past too much. But when she did Mush made sure he was all ears.

"Ya know, I's think that's the first happy thing you'se told me bout yer past," he said softly, which made her smile grow. It was rare for Feister to smile like that, but it was one Mush loved the most. Her smile was definitely one of a kind, and it gave him this warm feeling from the inside out. Then he started to think why he was feeling that way. After all, they were just friends, right?

They're like brother and sister, that's it. That's all they were, and nothing else.

Right...?

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Talk about a long chapter. But besides that I love how this came out. So much brother/sisterly fluff. This chapter defiantly makes me smile every time I read it.** **What did you think? Anyways, thanks for reading. I'll see you all on Friday.**


	15. Chapter 15 Delicate

Chapter 15 Delicate

Early August 1898

"Ok, how bout ya just sell the mornin' or the afternoon edition, ya don't hafta do both."

"I's said I's ain't goin' sellin' till you'se get yer bum outta bed." It had been almost a week since Mush came back from the Refuge, but, he was still on bed rest since the Refuge had taken its toll. The good thing was he was able to get up and walk around from time to time.

Feister stayed with him through the entire time and Mush knew that she was itching to get back outside in the fresh air, or as fresh as you can get in New York. But as stubborn as she is she refused to leave him alone for even a second since she still felt guilty about what happened.

"Which won't be for a long time," Mush said. He was trying to get Feister to go out and start selling again, but by the looks of things that wasn't going to happen. "C'mon Feisty, ya can't hold out much longer. Ya need ta go back out there."

"Not without you'se I's ain't," Feister replied. There was no way that she was going to leave Mush alone for a morning or afternoon. She still felt really guilty about everything that has happened in the past month.

"Ya know I don't blame ya, right?" he asked quietly. She nodded while looking down. She then felt his hand slip into hers and hold it tightly. Feister wasn't sure what to think, or say. The only thing she did was try not to blush. With everything that had been going on she had forgotten about her little crush on him. The day things went downhill they seemed to be getting closer than they already were. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, but she was scared that the worst would happen.

Feister then looked up and said, "Yer sure you'se will be-"

"Feisty, I'll be fine," Mush cut her off. She smiled weakly at him. The only reason she agreed to go was because she wanted some time to think things through. The next morning all the other boys got ready and then headed out. Before she went out Feister checked up on Mush one more time before leaving.

"Yer sure yer gonna be ok by yourself?" Feister asked.

"How many times do I's hafta say it, I'll be fine," Mush replied. Actually he didn't want her to leave for some odd reason. But he knew she needed to go out and sell. But, every time he was with her he'd get this weird feeling from the inside out. Mush shook it off thinking it was just the injuries from the Refuge, but maybe it wasn't. Again, he shook the feeling off because he had another idea why it was happening, at least he thought he did. Once again he pushed it aside.

"It's ok if ya want me ta stay, I's don't-"

"I said I'll be fine, so just go already!" he yelled cutting her off, which made her jump and take a small step back. Feister felt her heart drop and the burning feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to do or think, so she stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground.

Mush's face then softened once he realized what just happened. He didn't mean to yell, it just came out because he was trying to push down whatever he was feeling inside. When it wasn't going down he started getting frustrated and ended up taking it out on Feister when he was mad at himself.

"Ya know what, I's think I's gonna sell the evening edition after all," Feister mumbled while not being able to look him in the eyes. "I'll see ya later."

"Feisty wait," Mush called. But it was too late, Feister had already ran out of the bunk room and down the stairs.

* * *

It was late by the time Feister finished selling the papers. The headline seemed to stink more so than usual that day. In other words it was night by the time Feister finished selling. She didn't really feel like going back to the Lodge just yet, so she took the long way. Everything that happened in the past month or so was too much for her. She should've known that she couldn't escape her past.

Some Newsies from Harlem and Queens came by and started giving her a hard time about her being a girl Newsie, sending one of her brothers to the Refuge, and with her being a Johnson it only made it ten times worse. Now that word was out that Manhattan's girl is a Johnson, everything in the past eight years she worked hard for, was for nothing. A street kid is only as good as their name, and hers said trouble, danger, and monster.

For the past eight years Feister worked hard to prove she was one of the boys, she did whatever it took to stay alive. She learned to put up a fight without backing down, no matter what. Throw a punch when it was needed. Have her brothers backs no matter what. Help a fellow street kid who was in need and a lot more.

After what happened with one of the Brooklyn boys, she proved herself. Then again she had only been a Newsie for less than a month, and didn't know how powerful Brooklyn was. When that happened that's when word got out there was a girl Newsie in Manhattan, that's when people started calling her 'Manhattan's girl', and Feister hated that. Smalls is a girl and no one calls her "Bronx's girl'.

But that's not the point, the point is when Will came back and the whole thing with Mush in the Refuge that's when things went downhill. And if that wasn't bad enough, she started to wonder if the boys would start to judge her for that. She knew that they would never do that, but the thought still lingered.

What people needed to realize was that she wasn't Claire Johnson, daughter of a man that went down the wrong path. She was Feister, a strong, tough, feisty girl who was one of the boys. Feister was her own person, who wouldn't stand down for nobody, while Claire lived in fear of those around her.

Then she started to get worried that her friendship with Mush would go down south…..again. It already went down hill once and she didn't want that to happen again. Since, well….Feister has fully excepted her feelings for him, but wasn't sure how he felt.

Their friendship was a strong one, yet, one little blow and the whole thing could come crumbling down in a heartbeat. She then remembered what happened in the bunk room that morning. She felt her heart drop, and that burning feeling she hated. Feister cared about Mush, a lot, more than she lets on in fact. Even though she doesn't show it.

She thought of their friendship as a delicate thing. It can go good, or bad, there's no in between. As she was walking Feister stopped for a second and pushed herself up against a brick building. Her emotions started getting the best of her, and she did the only thing she knew how to let everything out.

 _"This ain't for the best, my reputation's never been worse, so, you must like me for me._ _We can't make, any promises now, can we babe? But you can make me a drink."_

Feister looked up at the night sky and while she told herself that she wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her. She couldn't stop herself. Plus, it was the one thing she had left from her mother.

Which she had to wonder, would her mother be proud that she didn't go back with Will and stayed with the Newsies, or disappointed that she chose friends over her brother? Looks like there's another thing to add to the long list of things that's messed up. Feister took a deep breath before going back to her own little world where there was no troubles whatsoever

" _Dive bar on the East Side, where you at? The street lamp lights up the night in the black, come here you can meet me in the back."_

It was late at night and there was no one on the streets, except for her. Feister then started to walk back to the Lodge and continued with her way of letting her real feelings for everything come out. Her mind then left what her mother would think as she sang.

" _Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you, oh damn, never seen that color blue, just think of the fun things we could do...cause I like you."_

Feister took a small moment to think. And then smiled a bit, since his eyes were really one of a kind. She didn't know if it was blue, or grey or a combo of both, all she knew that she got lost in a instance.

But then realized that with everything that has been going on, maybe it wouldn't work out. Even if she did spill the beans, it would be too much to handle a relationship with everything else in her life hanging by a thread.

" _This ain't for the best, my reputation's never been worse, so, you must like me for me...we can't make, any promises now, can we babe? But you can make me a drink."_

" _Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? Cause I know that it's delicate...Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it's delicate. Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it...delicate."_

" _Third floor on the West Side, me and you, handsome, you're a mansion with a view, do the girls back home touch you like I do? Long nights, with your hands up in my hair, echoes of your footsteps on the stairs, stay here honey I don't wanna share."_

Feister sighed and remembered what happened the year before, when he got a girl and...things were said, stuff was done and she wished she hadn't let that happen. But then she remembered how much she loved it when he would brush her hair back; knowing whose footsteps were whos after a long day's work, and when ever they would hug she wouldn't want it to end.

Feister had to shake everything she just thought of off because it would never happen. After all they're best friends, in a sibling kind of way, and that's all they were. Plus once again, with everything that has been going on; her reputation on the line of breaking at any moment it wasn't the right time. Feister was now standing in front of the Lodge, but she didn't want to go in just yet, so she stayed out for a few more minutes.

" _Sometimes I wonder when you sleep, are you ever dreaming of me? Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I pretend you're mine, all of the damn time."_

Just then it started to drizzle, then full on raining. Feister looked up at the sky and let the water fall onto her face. And in that moment, she didn't care about anything, because as the rain fell she felt free, like nothing was holding her back anymore. So, not having a care in the world she stuffed her cap in her pocket and pulled out her hair ties and took out her two braids, and for the first time ever she let down her long dark hair in public.

" _Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head, cause I know it's delicate…"_

Feister looked down and saw a puddle, and, without caring she jumped in it and kicked up some water. She stretched her hands to the side and spun around with a smile.

* * *

While Feister was out getting soaked (with water, not punches) the boys, (especially Mush) was getting worried. Since Feister would never be out this late. Ever. But Mush had a pretty good idea on why she was out this late. He blamed himself and his dumb feelings that he didn't want to be feeling. At least Mush thought he didn't want to be feeling that way. Right. After all, he's her brother and she's his sister. That's it. That's all they were.

...Right...

"Think she got jumped?" Specs asked, with a touch of concern in his voice, but tried to hide it so he wouldn't worry the younger boys.

"This is Feisty we's tawkin' about. She's the one who's doin' the soakin'?" Race said brushing it off, which was met with silence.

"I'm gonna go out an' look for 'er," Mush said while getting up from the bed and headed out. If something had happened to her it would be his fault since he was the one who pushed her to go sell in the first place.

"Mush," Jack said. "You'se can't go out there-"

"Listen Kelly," Mush snapped while pointing a finger to Jack. Which surprised everyone since Mush wasn't one to snap easily. "My best friend is out there an' that idiot is still out ta get 'er. I promised I'd protect 'er an' I ain't breakin' it, not today, not ever." With that Mush hobbled out and down the stairs. He was hoping that since it was dark and raining that she wasn't too far.

After reaching the final step Mush opened the door, and that's when he saw Feister, spinning, splashing and dancing in the rain. With her hair down no less. She was stuck in her own world to notice he was there. Mush closed the door a bit because he didn't want her to stop.

His eyes were glued to her as she danced in the rain, with her long, dark, and wet hair following and swaying with her every move. It was amazing. As Mush watched with aw she seemed like a completely different girl from the one he knows. This was a whole different side of her.

Usually Feister was very guarded, with walls stronger than bricks. But this girl was a carefree spirit, who looked like she was having the time of her life, and Mush couldn't help but watch with a smile. But then she started doing something he didn't think she could, and it was amazing.

" _Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? Cause I know that it's delicate, Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it's delicate..delicate."_

Mush was completely shocked that Feister, his best friend that he knows everything about, can sing? And not just any singer, an amazing one too. Heck, he's never heard a song like the one she was singing which meant….did she write it herself? And if so how can she come up with one on the spot?

It was in that moment Mush realized that he may have a little something there for her. He tried to push it aside. After all, they've been friends, best friends for eight long years, and now? Now he didn't know where or why he was getting these feelings for her, he just did. As hard as Mush tried to push it aside and bury it deep down, he couldn't stop feeling those feelings. Mush always knew he had a soft spot for Feister, and by the looks of things that spot became a lot softer.

He didn't know why it took eight years to finally and fully realize his feelings for his best friend, who's been there with him practically his whole life. It was weird to think that a big softy like him and a feisty girl like her would be such great and inseparable friends. But they were.

And that's when Mush also realized that he really did have mush for brains. He didn't know that Feister, his best friend since forever, would end up being the one he would fall for. Out of all the girls he dated, Feister was the one who he could really be himself with.

But, Mush was sure that she didn't like him like that. First off he just found out his feelings, and it was too soon. Second there was too much going on at the time to start a relationship. And third, he didn't want to lose her...again. It happened once and he didn't want it to happen again.

So, if it meant that they would have to remained friends and only friends, then that's what he would do if it meant that she would stay in his life, but it also meant that he would lose her to some bum who didn't know one thing about her. Anyways, knowing that she would come in soon Mush slowly closed the door and went back up to the bunk room where the boys started asking questions.

"Guys, relax, she'll be back soon," Mush explain before walking back to the bed.

"What's up? Just a little while ago ya told Cowboy off, an' may I add Feisty's rubbing off on ya; but now ya look like yer heart has been ripped out an' tossed ta the gutter. So, what gives?" Kid Blink asked.

"Ever had somethin' right in front of ya an' was too stupid ta see it?" Mush asked sadly.

"Ya lost me there, kid."

"Who's lost who now?" Feister asked as she walked into the bunk room. She was wet, her clothes soaked, her hair was dripping, and for once she was washed clean from the dirt.

"What in the freakin' heck happened ta ya?" Jack asked as he walked up to the small and wet girl.

"I was out walkin' an' I's got soaked," she replied as if nothing happened.

"Yer tellin' me, you'se soaked ta the bone!" Jack exclaimed. "Go get outta those clothes fore ya get sick." Jack then pushed Feister to her room before anything else was said. He closed the door before going to his bunk and slumped into it. Boy, was being the leader hard work. But he loves his Newsies no matter what. Even if they were too much sometimes.

After quickly changing into some hand me downs Feister went back into the bunk room, and though she knew she should give Mush some space, she wanted to make sure that he was still ok. "Hey," she said quietly when she walked up next to his bed. But she kept her eyes on the ground. "Just wanted ta make sure you'se was holdin' up ok." she quickly glanced up before turning around to walk off, but she felt him grab her hand, pulled her back and then hugged her tightly.

Feister wasn't sure what was going on, but she wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment while she still could. "Sorry bout this mornin'," he whispered into her ear. "I's didn't mean ta yell at all."

"Mush." she pulled away and looked at him dead in the eyes. "Ya don't hafta be sorry bout anything. I's the reason you'se ended up-"

"An' I's don't blame ya. The only thing that matters is that yer safe," he cut off softly. He then noticed that she wasn't wearing her braids and he didn't know what to think. Feister's dark hair ended just a few inches past the middle of her back. The more he stared the more he realized that her dark hair brought out her dark eyes and made them look bigger. Which he didn't think was possible.

Her hair was also really wavy from always having it in braids. Even though she was just rained on it was still somewhat wavy, which made her look that much prettier. Beautiful in fact. Mush always knew that Feister was beautiful, but this was a different kind. If that made any sense.

"Whaddya starin' at?" Feister asked with a small laugh.

"You," Mush replied without thinking very much. But when his words caught up to his brain well…. "It's just that, well...ya see….yer not wearin' yer, an'..." he wasn't sure how to put it into words without sounding like an idiot. But it was a little late for that because he just embarrassed himself.

"Does it look bad?" she asked shyly. Feister was never one to let her hair down. Ever! But, with the whole crush on him thing it only made it ten times worse. Why did she decide it would be a good idea to let her hair down.

Mush shrugged, "It's ok." he tried to play it cool as if it happened everyday. But on the inside he thought she looked beautiful. She looked like a girl. Or more like a girl. If that made any sense. All his life Mush has always seen Feister with her hair in a braid or two, but now? Now she actually looked like a girl. A real girl. Not that she wasn't already a girl, she was just more girly-er? She's definitely not the boyish girl he's known all his life, she looked like an actual girl-girl.

"Hey, since when did we's get a goil in the Lodge?" Race joked making Feister turn around and scowl at him.

"Bout eight years ago, where have ya been?" Feister spat. Why wasn't she surprised the boys were making jokes now. Looks like she has another reason on why not to let her hair down _EVER_ again.

"Under a rock I's bet," Mush added while nudging Feister. They both laughed, and the other boys only smiled as they watched the Lovebirds. Feister smiled and then Mush pulled her back into a hug. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. And, everything that had been happening lately seemed to disappear.

Feister didn't care what the next day would bring, because in that moment she felt like she was his. His girl. It was rare for that feeling to flutter up inside her. Whenever she was around him everything seemed right.

As they were hugging Mush felt like that she was his girl and no one else's. Then again, no one ever made any kind of move on her, so he didn't have to worry about that too much. When ever he was around her everything seemed right in the world.

Mush looked down and smiled. Feister looked so much smaller in his arms. She was always a perfect fit whenever they hugged. He then kissed the top of her head, and she sighed and snuggled her head into his chest more; which he loved. Mush had one hand on Feister's back and his fingers from the other then started to play with her long, dark, smooth, and damp hair. She didn't seem to mind because he could feel her smiling.

Time seemed to fly in those few moments because the next thing they both heard was "Everyone ta bed". They both looked up and saw Jack sending everyone back to their bunks. Feister gave Mush one more smile, and a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to her bunk.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok first off, I'm pretty sure you guessed it but this is my other favorite chapter. I was also very excited for you guys to read this.** **Second** , **that was probably the longest chapter in this fic.** **The song is Delicate by Taylor Swift, all rights go to her for the song.**

 **And I am being 100% honest, by the time I started writing this fic yes, Reputation was out, but I hadn't heard Delicate. A few months later the music video came out and it kept popping up in my recommendations so much that I finally cracked and when I watched it/heard it for the first time it explained this part of the story perfectly and I just had to put it in here. Also, out of all the ideas for how Mush finds out he likes Feister, the way you see in the story is my favorite.** **Note that the _idea_ for this fic came before the album was released.**

 **Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chapter. I was up late and slept in. By the time I started working on the last chapter I rushed to get it out. I'm glad you enjoyed C-13, as I said before that's one of my favorites. The first scene in C-14 is definitely on my top favorite cute moments for PCB. The boys popping up like daisies just because of the Lovebirds is something I can literally see happening. And lastly I'm glad you enjoyed the inclusion of Kloppman.**

 **Ok everyone, please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Fun fact I wrote this in advance because I just had to get this out of my system so I could work on the chapters leading up to it. If I get an idea for a story or chapter for a fic I literally cannot work on anything else until I write it.** **Anyways thanks for reading. See you guys on Monday.**


	16. Chapter 16 Thinking Things Through

Chapter 16 Thinking Things Through

It was a very rainy day in Lower Manhattan, which meant that the Newsies weren't able to sell as many papers as they usually would, which meant they only bought half their usual and then it was back to the Lodge.

While that was going on Will was wondering what he was going to do with Claire. Though he wanted her back so they could be a family again, even though she made it very clear that she didn't want nothing to do with him anymore, but he's her brother. So, that should count for something, right?

But things had changed in the ten years he's been gone. Claire wasn't the shy, and quiet girl he knew anymore, she was a tough, and loud news girl who's named "Feister". Will rolled his eyes at the stupid name. What kind of idiot comes up with a name like that!? But that's beside the point. The point was that Claire had moved on with her life. She had a "new family" and "new brothers", _and_ , on top of all of that there was a small chance that she had a crush on one of them.

In the little time he's been spying on Claire he noticed more and more that the one they called "Mush" seemed way too close to Claire for his liking. And Claire seemed to like..Mush as well, and Will didn't like the thought of his little sister liking a boy, even if she doesn't want anything to do with him he's still her brother.

It had been a few weeks since Will last saw Claire, which meant that the black and blue she gave him was gone. Which made him wonder to what happened to the shy, quiet and innocent girl he knew way back when?

Over at the Lodge the Newsies were having the usual night in, which was the same old same old. But the good thing was that the next day Mush would be able to go selling again, and Feister was beyond excited. It had been four days since she had went back out on the streets.

But that was all going to change. Anyways, it was the same old same old, the boys were doing who knows what and Feister was playing a game of war with Mush, who had been acting a bit weirder than usual, but she shook it off thinking it was the after affect of the Refuge.

While Feister was shuffling the deck she was telling Mush about how the headlines still stink, the Delenceys stink even more, how she was excited for tomorrow, and a few things from before she became a Newsie. Mush was listening with a smile since he loves hearing Feister's voice. While she was talking Mush started to notice the little things about Feister that he's never really noticed before, like when she's trying to remember something she'll put her thumb in between her pinky and her ring finger and move her thumb up in a snapping motion. He didn't know how she was able to somehow snap all her fingers, she just did. That was the thing he noticed most about her.

"How do ya do that?" Mush asked without thinking very much.

Feister looked up with a very confused face. "Do what?" she asked. Mush then realized that he said something he didn't mean to say. His cheeks then started to turn pink when he saw she was waiting for him to answer.

"That snappin' thing," he managed to get out.

"Ya mean this?" Feister then started to snap all her fingers a few times. Mush nodded his head slightly. She smiled, then put the deck of cards on the nightstand and said, "Lemme see yer hand." Mush gulped but did so and tried hard not to blush as Feister was showing him how to snap all his fingers.

But he wasn't paying attention because her voice went in one ear and out the other. Her hand felt soft and smooth. It was also smaller than his and he guessed that if they were to hold hands it would feel like a tiny, little, fragile thing. Sure, they've held hands before. But that was before he realized he likes her.

While that was going on a million thoughts were running through Feister's head. She was trying hard not to blush since well…She accepted the fact that she likes Mush a long time ago and whenever she was around him she'd either feel awkward, or like she's on cloud 9.

Anyways, after a few minutes she showed him how to snap all his fingers and they did that for a few minutes which made the other boys think that they couldn't be more of a perfect match. Before long it was lights out and it was off to sleep. Of course this took about five minutes to do since well...Romeo wouldn't shut up about some girl, Albert had once again stolen Race's cigar and refused to give it back.

Ike and Mike were fighting about who won the card game, while Jojo, Henry, and Tommy boy just watched quietly. Elmer had taken Specs' glasses and almost broke them. Sniper had found Finch's slingshot and was now annoying the older boys shooting little pieces of paper with it while Finch chased him around, and Jack was just done. In other words The Lodging House was a mad house.

Luckily, after Jack took a few moments to realize that this is his life he calmed down everyone and they all headed to bed. But apparently Mush and Feister thought it would be fun to annoy the living daylights out of everyone. In other words they were whispering about who knows what. Which lead to a bunch of "shut ups" which only made them laugh.

It was going to be one long night. Thankfully, after a few warnings from Jack that he would soak the next person to talk they all finally shut up and went to sleep.

* * *

"Rise an' shine Mush brains!" was the next thing Mush heard. He grumbled since it was way too early to deal with this. In fact the last thing he remembered was going to sleep and that was it. "C'mon up an' at 'em." he only grumbled more since he knew _that_ voice anywhere.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled while slamming the pillow over his head.

"Please, my grandma wakes up faster than ya," Feister scoffed. "An' she's been dead for..." she started doing the math in her head. But when her head started to hurt from all the numbers running left and right she then said, "A really long time."

"How bout ya go join 'er," Jojo grumbled very loudly from the top bunk.

"Shut up!" Feister yelled making the whole room of sleeping teenage boys grumble in annoyance.

"Also, tonight I want _my_ bed back." For about a week and a few days Jojo had to switch to the top since Mush couldn't climb up to his. "This one smells an' I's pretty sure I's gonna die cause it smells like the sewers."

"That smell is you'se," Mush replied.

"For once we agree," Feister said innocently. "Now, get off yer lazy bum already!" she yelled.

"Go back ta sleep. It ain't time ta wake up yet."

Feister then looked at the clock, then smirked before going to the middle of the bunk room. She knew she'd probably get soaked, but she didn't care. So, she took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "UP AN' AT 'EM BOYS, THE PAPES AIN'T GONNA SELL THEMSELVES." She then went bunk to bunk and did what Jack did every morning, which was yell while pulling off the boys blankets and or whacking them with a pillow.

"TIME TA CARRY THE BANNER. I'VE SEEN OLD PEOPLE WAKE UP FASTER THAN YOU'SE. C'MON LADIES, DON'T WORRY BOUT YER BUEAUTY SLEEP OTHERWISE IT WOULDA WORKED A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Feisty, the mornin' bell ain't-" before Jack could finish the morning bell rung, which was met by a bunch of groans, grumbles and lots of complaining.

"An' you'se says I's in a bad mood in the mornin'," she said with a smirk.

"Who's bright idea was it ta bring this nut job here again?" Race asked with his face in the pillow.

"It was _yer_ bright idea Racetrack!" Specs yelled. This was true. After all eight years ago when Jack, Race and Specs saved a scrawny and scared little girl from some thug, Race was the one who talked her into coming to the Lodge in the first place.

"You'se agreed ta it," Race snapped back.

"Cowboy gave the final call."

"Oh shut it!" Feister yelled breaking up the fight. "Ya love me, ya know ya do." Just then a pillow it the back of her head. She turned around and saw that Mush just so happened to be missing a pillow. "So that's how you wanna play it." the next thing that happened was well...a full blown pillow fight broke out into the bunk room.

Even Jack joined in, Crutchie stayed on the side lines and at one point when a pillow landed by him he threw it at Jack. So in other words a bunk room full of teenage boys, a girl and a preteen were all whacking each other senseless with pillows that they forgot about selling the papers.

Heck, they were so busy with the pillow fight that they didn't even notice Kloppman was standing right there. The old man's eyes widened when he saw the chaos. Then again running a Lodge with a bunch of boys plus one girl something crazy was bound to happen at least once a day.

Anyways after a few minutes Kloppman said, "Boys." which made everyone stop and stare at him. In fact they looked like statues. Until Feister whacked Mush's head with a pillow and he elbowed her. Kloppman had to try not to smile since it was now very obvious who started the pillow fight. "Can you please save the pillow fights till after the papes have been sold."

A course of "oks" and "You got it" rang through the air. Kloppman then left to let the boys, and Feister get ready for the day. After getting ready they all headed out for another day's work.

It was a bright sunny day and Mush was able to finally go out and sell again, which Feister was happy about. After getting the morning papers they headed off to their selling spot while having a good time, it was like nothing even changed. Except for the fact that Mush was acting a little weird. But Feister brushed it off thinking that he was just a little rusty from not selling for a long time. Throughout the day things were definitely back on track.

But, both Mush and Feister were more on guard since the last time they sold together they got jumped. So far there was no sign of the Delanceys or Will. and they thought that he had finally given up, which was good news.

In a nearby alley Will was watching Claire at a short distance, and he noticed more and more that his little sister did have a little crush on Mush, and it looked like Mush has a crush on her too. It was the way they looked at each other that gave it away. Which got Will thinking that maybe, just maybe Claire's better off with the Newsies than with him.

After all, he ran away when she was only four, and he didn't know what happened after that. But by the looks of things he guessed she could take care of herself, and she did say that the other Newsies are her brothers and they've been there for her much longer than he has.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So, another pillow fight happened, Will is second guessing everything, and feelings are starting to come alive. TBH I was laughing so hard while I wrote the part where Feister wakes up all the boys, and the pillow fight. The snapping thing Feister does is something I can actually do. I've tried showing one of my friends, but she couldn't do it. So, tell me if you've tried and were able todo it or not. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading. See you all again on Friday!**


	17. Chapter 17 Family

Chapter 17 Family

It was the end of another day as Mush and Feister walked back to the Lodge. It had been a few days and there hasn't been any sign of Will, which was good, but it also put them on guard.

As Feister was talking Mush listened with a smile. Though it had only been a few days since he realized his true feelings for her, he felt like he's been in love with her since forever. Actually, now that he thinks about it maybe there was a little something there when they first met.

But Mush had a feeling that Feister didn't like him like that. He was just her big brother/best friend. Plus, why would an amazing girl like her, go for a lame guy like him. Besides Feister still wasn't the kind of girl who went out on dates, or flirted with other guys, but Mush knew it was going to happen sooner or later. After all, she's fourteen, isn't that the age when girls start liking/dating boys?

The only thing Mush knew was that if, and when Feister starts dating, he would just smile and be happy for her. After all, that's what she did for him. There was also something else Mush knew, and it was that when Feister does start dating he can, and _will_ soak _anyone_ who breaks her heart.

And he was sure the other boys would do the same. After all, she's their little sister, and they're her brothers. As he was thinking that there may be a small chance Feister would start dating it made him sad to think she might leave him for some bum she met and….now he knows how she felt when he went out with Lacey.

"Hey, you'se ok." was what pulled Mush out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I's fine, why?" he asked quickly.

"Yer thinkin' bout a goil," Feister said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. But she learned to hide it when the subject came up. Now, Feister knew very well that Mush had ben taking a break from dating after the fourth break up happened back in spring with some girl named Genevieve.

But as soon as Feister saw that look she knew all too well it would only be a matter of time before Mush started going out with random girls, and forgetting all about her. Again. All Feister could do was put on a smile, bite her tongue, and remind herself that she'd rather lose him to some random girl then lose him completely. Which is easier said then done.

"How'd ya know that?" Mush asked worriedly. Which made him wonder, how does this girl know him so well?

"Ya got that stupid look that makes ya look like an idiot," she replied with a half hearted smile. But she felt her heart drop, and that burning feeling in her stomach. Now, Feister knows that Mush wouldn't go for a lame girl like her. Why would he? After all she's just his little sister/best friend.

"What? Ya mean like this?" Mush made a funny face that made Feister laugh.

"Yer such an idiot." Feister shoved him to the side, which made him shove her back. Mush then snatched her cap, making her braids fall just a little ways past her shoulders.

Now, Mush knows very well that Feister hates it when someone snatches her cap. Hence why he did it. For some odd reason he didn't just liked. He _loves_ getting her mad. Yes, it's temping fate by getting a girl like Feister mad. But Mush still does it anyways.

"Mush!" she exclaimed while jumping up to try to get her cap back. Mush only held her cap in the air and laughed at her sorry attempt to get it back. This was one of the many reasons she hates being short. "Give it back!"

"Ya hafta catch me!" with that Mush ran off to the Lodge.

"Hey!" Feister yelled while running after him. By the time she got back to the Lodge Mush was already there. She walked up to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Bout time ya got back," Mush said as he put Feister's cap back on her head and pulled it over her eyes.

"Yeah well you." she shoved his shoulder. "Got a head start," she finished as she tucked her braids into her cap.

"Not my fault yer old bones can't keep up," he teased with a smirk. Feister then fell to the ground. But it was all a part of her plan. "C'mon Feisty, get up."

"Why'd ya shoot me so hard?" she then rolled to the other side while holding back her laughter.

"If ya don't get up I's lockin' ya out," he replied while pointing to the door.

"Race ya ta the bunk room!" Feister popped up and then ran inside.

"Hey!" Mush yelled as he ran after her. He should've known that was her plan all a long. Once he ran up the stairs he looked around for the smaller girl, but she was nowhere to be seen.

BAM!

The next thing Mush knew was on laying on the ground on his stomach, and he had a pretty good feeling who was on top of him. "Ya know Feisty, there's this thing called air that I's kinda need ta breathe ta live. In other words can ya get off me, yer heavier then ya look!"

"Yer no fun," Feister grumbled as she got off of him. What had happened was that she had hid in one of the top bunks, and wait for the right moment to jump him. Literally. Hey, she put pillows on the spot where she was going to land so he was fine.

"No fun, huh." Mush smirked, he then saw Feister's eyes widened before she made a run for it. "Get back here Feisty!'

"Not a chance Mush brains!" she shot back as she ran past Finch and Henry, who almost fell over. Mush also ran passed the older boys and well...they fell over.

Feister knew Mush was ganging on her so she hopped up to Jack's bunk and when Mush started to climb up she jumped over to Elmer's. "I knew you'se was slow, but I's didn't think you'se be this slow," she said as she turned her head back to Jack's bunk, but Mush wasn't there. She quickly scanned the room, but there was no sign.

Then, she felt someone pull her down and carry her on their shoulder. "Mush," she laughed.

"Yeah?" he asked innocently as if nothing was happening.

"Put me down."

"Ok, he shrugged then dropped her onto one of the beds, making her land on top of on Race and Albert's laps. Before the two boys could say anything Feister popped up and yelled right into Mush's face, "I hate you!" She had gotten up so quickly her cap slipped off, which made her braids fall down.

"Yeah, I know," Mush smirked, while trying to hide his smile because he liked seeing her braids. It also took all his will power to not brush away a small piece of hair that was in the corner of her eye. Feister rolled her eyes before quickly picking up her cap and put it back on her head. But hey, at least she didn't tuck her hair in, right?

"Hey Feisty!" Sniper called as he ran up the stairs and over to where the slightly younger girl was.

"Woah, slow down Snipeshooter, where's the fire?" she joked.

Sniper rolled his eyes at the use of his full name. But he shook it off and held a small package to her with a letter on top. "Klopp said ta give this ta you'se." Feister took the small box and saw the envelope with the name "Claire" written on it.

"Who's it from?" all four boys asked.

"I'll um...be right back." with that Feister ran to her room and closed the door. Which the boys found weird. Anyways, Feister sat down on her bed and opened up the envelope. She then found a letter that read.

 _"Dear Claire,_

 _Or, should I say Feister. It's Will, your brother. I just wanted to say sorry for causing you all that trouble, and for getting the Delanceys involved, for hurting you, and for putting your friend into the Refuge._ _I didn't know what that place was really like, but I do now. I never meant it to go that far, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted us to be a family again._

 _Mom and Dad are gone and all we have left is each other, but, I guess I lost you too. Actually you lost me first when I ran away. But I have a reason for what I did, and it was because money was tight and I was just another mouth to feed, so that's why I ran away. I left New York, hopped a train to Boston and stayed there._

 _By the time I was fourteen I heard that Mom died about seven years ago, and Dad well..you know all about that. But, I didn't hear anything about you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive._ _I was worried about you, so I started to save up so I could make it back to New York. When I got enough money I came back and started looking for you. It took me months, but when I came to Lower Manhattan and asked around, a lot of people said to try the Newsboys Lodging House on Duane street since they heard stories of Manhattan's girl, who I'm guessing is you._

W _hen I found you I was happy that you were alive and safe. But you were completely different from the girl I knew ten years ago, and, well...I just wanted to say that you have become a beautiful young lady, you look so much like_ _Mom, you definitely have her eyes, laugh, and smile. I know that because well...I've seen the way you laugh and smile with the boy named Mush._

 _I can tell you like him, a lot. But, just promise me you'll be careful in more ways then one. Even though I know you can take care of yourself, you're still my sister no matter what._ _Well, again, I just wanted to say sorry for everything and that you won't be seeing me around anymore, if you've made it this long without me then I'm pretty sure you can do it more. I'm going to find a job in Bronx. So, if you ever want to see me, I'll be there. But I highly doubt that will happen._

 _Just remember I still love you no matter what, and I never stopped._

 _I love you, Claire, Feister. Whatever your name is I love you_

 _William."_

 _Ps, while I was at our old apartment I found a few things I thought you'd want, and something that Mom would have wanted you to have. It was our great-grandmother's. It's been passed down and I know Mom would've wanted you to have it."_

Feister then opened the package and inside and saw a few things from her childhood. There was a small stuffed bear that was old, but it was still in good condition. She smiled and remembered her mother made her this when she was still a baby, when she started talking she named it Honey.

She also saw her old keepsake box. It was actually her father's old cigar box that he gave her after he got a new one. She opened it up and saw everything was still in there. Rocks and trinkets she'd find on the street. Pieces of fabric, lace, and a few buttons. A small perfume bottle that smelled like lavender which was her mother's. One spot was empty because that's where she kept what little money she had. It was empty because she took it when she left the apartment.

And last but not least a family photo from when she was a newborn sat in the middle. She then noticed that a silver necklace that had a heart locket on top of the picture. Which she guessed was the one her great-grandma had.

The last thing that was in the package was her old journal from when she was little. She brushed her hand over the well worn brown leather cover as she opened it. She looked through the pages that held her childhood memories, and all the songs she had written. When she got to the middle she read the last song she had written before her mother died.

When she came to the Lodge the first thing she bought when she got enough money was a new journal. And she had at least three in her nightstand draw. Everything that was in those three journals were written in French because those pages held her most deepest and darkest secrets that she doesn't want anyone to find out.

Anyways, she put her keepsake box on her nightstand with Will's letter inside. Honey sat on her pillow and she put her journal in the nightstand draw along with her others. Even though she was mad at Will for everything he's done. After he ran away and then showed up out of nowhere, she now knew the truth. He had only done it so he could make things right, but he ended up doing it in the wrong away, which she couldn't let go of.

Mush went to the Refuge because of this whole mess, and it was her fault it happened. So, Feister wasn't sure if she forgave Will, but at least she now knew the truth on why he ran away. While she was deep in thought she didn't hear the door open, foot steps, or notice that Mush was sitting next to her.

"You'se ok?' he asked, which made her jump.

"Yeah, I's fine," she replied with a smile while looking at him.

"Yer sure?" Mush asked. With everything going on lately nothing has been fine.

"I's sure," Feister replied. "An' just so ya know, Will won't be comin' back anytime soon. He knows when he ain't wanted."

Mush wasn't sure what to think. After all that Will just gave up on the spot. It didn't make any sense. But was glad everything was over. That's he then noticed the box, and journal on Feister's night stand and the teddy bear on her pillow. "What's this?' he asked while reaching for the teddy bear. Which Feister grabbed before he could reach it. "Touch Honey an' you'se _die_!" she exclaimed.

"Honey?" Mush asked. He couldn't believe Feister was getting worked up over a stuffed bear. But it was kinda cute. Then again everything about Feister is cute.

"Yeah, I's had 'im since I's was born. My mudda made 'im for me an' when I's started tawkin' I's named it Honey Bear, Honey for short. An' if you'se tell anyone yer good as dead."

"Yer secret is safe with me." in all truths Mush thought it was kinda cute that Feister had a stuffed bear her Mom made for her. "What bout that." he was about to reach for the keep sake box when she whacked his hand. He pulled back an started shaking his hand to get ride of the pain. How this girl had fast reflexes he'll never know.

"Touch that an' I's kicking yer sorry bum ta Santa Fe."

"Ok, can ya at least tell me what's in the-"

"Nope," she cut him off with a smirk. And Mush only shook his head and laughed. Who knew this was the girl he'd fall for the most, but, he sure was glad he did.

Feister rolled her eyes just as memories of her once happy childhood turned dark after her brother's disappearance and mother's death, resulting her father to go down the wrong path, only then to abandoned her for his horrible girlfriend, left her broken into a million pieces came flooding back.

But at the end of it all she was found and brought to a loving family, sure they weren't perfect, but who is. And that's one of the many reasons why she loves her boys. They're her brothers, who found, and showed her what a family is, and she wouldn't give that up for anything in the world.

Mush then wrapped his arm around Feister. As she laid her head down in the nook of his arm he kissed the top of her head. In that moment he just wanted to hold her in his arms because right in that moment, he felt like that she was his girl. Even though chances were very low that they'd actually date, he was just glad that he met her in the first place.

Feister smiled, moved closer and closed her eyes. She put Honey down on the bed before wrapping both her arms around him. She was beyond happy that this whole mess was finally over. She also couldn't have asked for a better best friend. Maybe being sad, broken, and feeling like a complete nothing when her life got turned upside down was worth it.

Sure, she got hurt in the past, in more ways than one. But in the end she found a family who cares about her, and will help her through anything with no questions asked, and she also found her best friend, who would do anything to make her feel safe again.

Who knew that one little fight would lead to an amazing friendship.

She felt him wrap his other arm around her and, just like many times before she felt safe, warm, and like she was his. His girl.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok, first off thanks to everyone who read this and for the reviews, I'm really glad you all enjoyed this. Second, I have to say this is one of my favorite fics, especially chapter 13 and 15. And third I may or may not have a Halloween one shot in the making. Hehe. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **Did any of you guys catch the Easter eggs to AGN? They're a lot easier to find then the last time I did this. Trust me when I say I got the AGN feels while writing that part.** **If not then go read chapter 1 of A Girl Newsie.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll see you all soon - Disneyfan10**


End file.
